Bad Mistake
by Please Tell Me
Summary: The day her Mama died changed everything about her. Good-bye Miss Maka, welcome to MIS: Mental Institution System
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well, yet again another story, and don't worry, I'm going to finish Masquerade Maid! I've gotten out of my writer's block. I've got some sad news for you though, this may be my last Multi-Chap fanfic, I'm going to start major writing because I can get my aunt to legally publish them at my age (13).**

_~_**Mik**

_Have you ever felt like the tears just keep coming, and that nothing will stop it? And when they do finally stop, it's for some horrible reason, like your friend's birthday? Or, the fact that you just got caught in the middle of the street, bare naked, because you just got raped? Well, none of that stuff happened to me, but, I can assure you, this is truly the story of how I fucked up._

I started crieing the day my mother died. That was May 12. That was supposed to be a happy day, the day me and Soul became partners and every year toasted to it for unknown reasons.

But, after three days of non-stop gushing and hiccuping, Kid stopped counting the days in hope that it either ended in exactly eighty-eight hours or eight days. I got excused from all my classes, and was home all the time, wearing a pair of pajama pants, one of Soul's T-shirts, hugging a pillow and biting as the tears came, watching rerunds of The Waltons

After a week, I dried up. I guess it was like the water works man decided he wanted to take a vacation.

Then, came the funeral. I wasn't sure how I was going to react to that, so instead of the possiblity of Papa dragging me home, I persuaded Soul to come with me. He wasn't happy about that one.

"Just pull it together and stop crying," He said, tapping his foot impatiently as i straightened his jacket and pulling at his tie. I was trying to avoid the funeral for so long, and it wasn't working out, because I knew one way or the other, Soul was going to drag me.

Finally, when I had nothing left on me or Soul to prep, I gave in and let Soul steer me towards his bike.

I've always liked riding on his bike, because it feels so cool just to hang there and feel like your on the top of the world while your speeding by and everything is standing still. But, I'll never tell Soul.

I hung onto him tightly and buried my head in his neck, taking deep slow breaths to not completely freak at the funeral. I barely noticed when we stopped, until Soul moved and I almost fell onto the ground.

"You can get up now," Soul said, removing his legs from either sides of the bike and pulling me upwords straight.

"So... Soul, I think I'm going to be sick," I said sudddenly, a wave of nausea crashing over me. He seemed to be just as uncomfortable as me.

"Don't worry too much Maka, and if they ask you to give a speech to your mom, throw in a couple of half-assed words and a few sentences about their favorite color or something and your done."

My mouth fell open as he said this, and I tried to push the thought out of my head, but their was something that kept popping up in my mind. There was three pictures kept in the apartment that weren't of Soul or me. The first one was of Black Star that he had superglued to the wall, so we couldn't remove it, then one of me and my momma when I was five and another that showed Soul and what I assumed to be his family.

That was the picture.

"Are you coming?" Soul was already half-way across the cementary when I noticed that I had been standing in front of the bike with a really stupid expression on. I quickly jogged up to him.

The funeral happened a lot worse than I thought it would. Papa made a fool of himself by saying over and over again how much he'd miss his wife and he'll never get over the fact that she mistaked him for a bad man when he was really doing it for her well-being.

Then, I had to give a speech. As soon as I got up there, I chocked. It felt like everybody was just staring and staring, never stopping. And when I peeked in the casket I saw Mama's lifeless face, staring ahead, a small locket with her initails intwined in her hands.

In the front row I could see Papa still sniveling and Soul give me a quick flash of a smile. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

"My... Mama was a strong woman-" My voice was shakey and weak, I cleared my throat and continued. "She was always there for me, whether it was because I had been pushed in the mud, or some kid had started shouted cuss words at me, she was there for me.

"And, even when she left, I could tell, she was just watching, she knew if I would screw up, she could sense it. She would send postcards in the mail that said little messages; little sayings. Bravery. Affection. Live, Laugh, Love. Addiction.

"I'll miss my Mama, but..." I looked into the coffin, resting on her cold hands, black nail polish chipped and splattered. "I think she'll do better in the next life."

I couldn't think of anything else to do, or include, so I stepped calmly back over to my seat, falling next to Soul. I flet my face just fall into the lines of blankness. I had accepted it. My mother was dead. And I didn't care.

Back at home, I didn't do anything, I just sat down on the couch and stared out the window. Water splashed agaisnt the pane and down the glass and I got up to close the blinds.

I made a face as I found Soul taking up the whole couch, his jacket discarded on the back of a chair and his fingers playing with a strand of his hair.

"Soul, move," I grunted. He didn't budge. Okay, time to do this manually.

I lifted his arm, and put it on his chest, holding the side of him still with my knee. He smirked, and I could tell that he knew exactly what I was trying to do. I grabbed ahold of his ankle and pulled it to the ground, followed quickly by his next one, and stopped.

He wasn't objecting. He was waiting.

Quickly, I sucked in breath and smiled. "Dick."

"I take that as a compliment," he said, bowing slightly.

I smirked, completely thrown off my how he was reacting. He was acting cool about this whole thing, even though one wrong move and he would be on top of me.

Ah, I get it now, he's waiting to see how I would react if that would actually happen. I grabbed his wrists and pulled. He didn't move.

Damn, he was heavy.

I lifted his head with one hand and tried to yanked on his wrists, trying to keep my balance.

Of course, I should warn you, you should probably only do this unless your a wife trying to get your husbands whore off the couch, or your a perfrossional wrestler, and since I'm neither, it ended badly.

Soul ended up on top of me, and the last thing I saw before I blanked out for a second was his look of surprise and his neck snap back in whiplash.

I blinked her eyes open, staring at Soul's crimson eyes. "Hello Soul."

"Hello Maka."

My eyes traveled from his eyes to his neck, slowly to his torso and then down to wear he was resting, sitting on top of me.

"Get off me," I growled, trying to push him forward. Of course, he just happens to be blocking me and I couldn't get him further than half a centimeter. Obviously, because this time he wasn't being cooperative.

"I don't think so, I rather like this position," He whispered, resting his head on my neck and chest area. "Actually, I think I'll take a nap."

"SOUL!"

"What? Need something else? I told you, I'm not moving."

I grit my teeth together and stared at the ceiling. I considered telling him to fuck off, but, that would result badly. My thoughts began to stray, and I had completely forgotten about Soul's orginal question, so when he asked me again, I had replied hastily.

Fuck up _uno_ (one) "Kiss-"

Suddenly I felt his mouth pressed against mine, moving hard against it. I closed my eyes, forgetting about everything else. This was definitely too good to be counted into this day.

He broke it, shrugging. I frowned. He was still on top of me, so obviously that meant he was still considering the nap thing.

"Why'd you stop?" The words exited my mouth before I had a chance to even analyze them, think about it logically. I covered it with my hand quickly and blushed.

He yawned and smiled. "I thought you were Maka Albarn, not some robot taking over her body, I'm fairly certain Maka Albarn should be denting my head pretty far right now."

"I c-can't reac-ch a b-book," I stammered, looking around, the nearest book being a small paperback phone book.

"I see, so your not possessing Maka Albarn's body with an evil demon? What's your favorite color?"

"Violet. My favorite book is The Time Traveler's Wife and it's also my favorite movie," I crossed my arms. "Happy now?"

He answered by pressing his lips against mine again. I felt him grin into the kiss as I found his hair and dove my hands in it, trying to find the perfect spot for my hands. But, it was like a fluffy pillow, everywhere is perfect.

There was one thing that was still bugging me, and it was from earlier, when he had been totally cool about the funeral. And that picture that kept flashing up.

I broke the kiss, ready to ask him about it, to figure out why he kept the picture if he hated his family. I still remember when he told me that.

He moved his lips down my neck, placing small butterfly kisses here and there. I shivered.

"S-Soul, I g-got to a-ask you something."

"What?" He sat up, looking down at me with concern.

"T-the picture, the one with you and your family. Why do you keep it if you hate your family?" I moved my hands to point to the small picture that was held in frame on the matel.

His smile slowly dropped, and his eye color shifted. I tried to act normal but his response sent chills down my spine: "I don't want to talk about it," He looked away, and for a second I could've sworn I had seen something, a flash of sadness? "How about that nap now?"

I nodded hastily as he laid his head in my neck, breathing softly against my neck. He was my personal blanket I realized. I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts while I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised. I was cold, and the heavy thudding of rain had stopped, and my neck was so fucking sore I could've sworn that it would never be straight again. Groggily, I looked around, noticing the clock that read four fifty-six fuzzily.

I laid back down on the floor, trying to remember exactly why I had fallen asleep. Everything just seemed to slam down into my head momentarily and I groaned into the floor.

"Get up."

I felt something thud into the back of my head and I snapped up, ready to attack anyone and everyone.

What I found definitely was definitely not what I wanted to see. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, hoping to dear god that I was seeing illusions. "What are you doing here Papa?"

I nodded awake. I kept drifting back asleep, until I felt a light flick on the back of my head and saw Soul smiling from the couch, and I turned bright red and sat up.

I pulled myself onto the couch, watching as Papa paced around out apartments living room. "Maka, my angel, why... why would you do something that disgusting with this... octopus!"

"Octopus?" Soul cried from beside me, pulling at his hair. "If anything, I'm a squid. GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!"

"Papa, define disgusting." I said blearily, rubbing my eyes.

"You had sex with this... squid."

"You know, on second thought, I like octopus better, go back and say octopus in that sentence, I don't like squid as much as I thought I would," Soul said simply.

"Shut it Soul," I growled. I pushed my fingers against my temples. "Why would you think that we were... doing that?"

"I found him on top of you! And you two were sleeping! With each other!"

I had an urge to push him out the nearest window. Straight after that, I got a different idea, and idea that stuck me odd but, also made me smile. I wanted to see how fair I could push him.

"So what if we did?" I asked, crawling into Soul's lap. Sensing what I was up to, he rested his head on top of mine and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Papa's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and I smirked. He had no way of countering that, I'm pretty sure he did the sin at fifteen, if not before that.

He yanked me up by my arm. "Maka Jane Albarn, I forbid you from 'fooling' with this boy any longer."

I grasped my arm and pushed him away from me. "Look at that, you can't even get my name right! And so what if I did it with Soul! At least it wasn't with everybody else in this fucking universe like you. What, all the sudden you have to be a good parent by taking away the one thing that's good for me? What about Liz and Kid, Kid's got to be at least a hundred god damn years old, and Liz is fooling with him, isn't that wrong? Do you see Lord Death going around saying that Kid can't be with her because he's too old for her? No."

I crawl back into Soul's lap, resting my head against his chest. He closes his eyes and slows his breathing. I can feel Papa step across the room and then the door slam close.

"Awesome rant," Soul said, nuzzling the top of my head.

"Thanks," I said, blushing heavily.

**Author Note: Well, there you go, my first overly sappy cutesy chapter. **

**Well, special thanks to: Evy, for being a fantastic best friend and being there forever. I promise I'll write the book and dedicate part of it to you! **

**B.V. The Epic for being my cooperative Beta-reader and friend! (Still sorry about that mean review)**

**And my readers!**

**~Miki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Usually I won't update this fast, but since MEAP testing starts tomorrow, I just decided to go with it. After this Maka goes to MIS, because of Spirit and everything. So, here you go!**

~**Miki**

After a week of the whole embarrassing scene with Papa and Soul, I was expecting something to be thrown my way, constant whispers of 'slut' or 'whore' or even a rumor. Nothing. Not even Papa reacted, which was something unexpected.

I was still harping on Soul about the picture thing, but, he wouldn't answer, but would instead would do something mortifying that would make me forget about it for a couple of hours. Last time he had tilted my head up and written on my neck 'I kissed Soul Eater Evans'.

That made me shut up until he sat down on my lap and scrubbed it away with a wash cloth for a consecutive hour.

Of course, I had thought of just looking at the picture, but, it seemed to disappear. But, that's not exactly what I had to focus on tonight.

Tonight, like any other student of the D.W.M.A, I had to go out and collect a soul of kishin, which, was what I was suppose to be doing.

I've been scared of actually going on a mission with Soul since he got practically split in half by Crona, but, I've tried to forget about it. Besides, Crona's our friend now, mentally insane or not, he was.

"Hey, we going?" I can feel Soul put his arms around my waist while I'm in the closet trying to find my coat, which, mysteriously has been missing for the past week.

We feel it's necessary to maintain the fake relationship while Papa is still suspicious, just because I've been feeling evil lately. PMS talking much?

"Yeah," I said, locating the black cloth and sliding it up my arms and buttoning it numbly. Everything started trickling away, especially the time, and before I knew it, I was walking up a dark aisle, side by side with Soul.

"Any souls?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, just because it's 'cool'.

I close my eyes and try to concentrate, little images starting swirling. Quickly, a small layout of the area formed in my head, and I could sense several human souls, rather small, but, there was something off, something that appeared to be creeping up on us fast, but, still, a human soul.

"Nothing," I say, gritting my teeth. I hate it when we get all these fake missions, causing uproar and several redo's if they don't believe you. "But, there's a human soul moving fast towards us, and I have a feeling that it could be trouble if we're not careful."

"How much trouble could one little human do? Rea-"

"Are you here to hurt us again?"

I turn around on my heel to face a girl with bright eyes staring straight at me blankly. It took me a second to realize that she had really spoken and that it wasn't actually some trick of light.

"You really need to stop it. The people here are poor and live simple lives, if you think that you can just come in and steal what little treasure they have, then your wrong."

I continue to stare at her, somethings obviously not right, and I can't place it. Her soul is obviously not kishin, and she doesn't seem to be a Miester or Weapon, though there was something floating there, confused.

Obviously the girl had no idea who she was threatening, and I felt bad for her, like I wanted to give her a cookie and push her on her way. Soul gives me a look from behind.

"Listen, why don't you just go-"

Pain seared all the way through my body just as she moved swiftly and her soul completely shifted, showing instead of a pale blue, a firey red. But, still she wasn't kishin, rather, from what I had gather in that few seconds was that she very unpredictable, and that she changed with her mood, that's why her soul was blue like the normal humans while we were at peaceful agreement and then to red as soon as I stepped over that line.

I can barely see the gray blade to her arm scythe as she pulls it away from me, it completely scarlet, and it shifts back to an arm.

"Ma-"

"Don't move, unless you want to die right here, without your girlfriend."

Soul shifted and didn't move, the girl pointing the blade at him warily. I could see her slightly out of the corner of my eye, and her eyes bugged me. I've seen them before somewhere, but, I can't remember where.

Everything's fuzzy. I can feel the world shifting, lying underneath me uncomfortably. I want to sleep, yes, how nice it would be to sleep, I could warm up-

I shake the thought from my head quickly. But, already, sleep was claiming, as the air fogged black and covered my eyes.

There was two things that I remembered. The first was Soul screaming at me not to give into the sleep, just as felt my body thud painfully against the ground, sending several other jolts through my body as I tried to fight the fire.

Secondly, I remember the girl laughing. I remember her soul, how confused it was. She doesn't know who she is, and obviously, by this, she can't confront her fears and overcome to be brave, she's hiding behind somebody who's not her; a mask.

I lied, there was three. The third thing that I remembered was the small things that clicked together. I've seen her eyes somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where, but, when I caught them just before I laid down in eternal comfort, I saw her eyes narrow with concern, and depth.

I know those eyes anywhere.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I woke up comfortable and unaware of all of my surroundings. I let out a hiss of pain when I sat up, feeling yet another searing pain go throughout my body. I stifle the cry and look around. There's a poster of a guy yelling at the camera angrily, and words in Japanese surrounding it.

I relax. It's the D.W.M.A's infirmary.

I spot Soul in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair, head drooped over one shoulder, drooling on himself.

I giggle slightly.

He mumbles something incoherent, and I stare at him with wide eyes, trying to decipher the meaning. I look around the rest of the room.

Finally, I decide that I don't want to be trapped in this room and I slid out from under the covers, wondering suddenly why I'm in white shorts and a green tank top. A second later it dawns on me, I'm practically ripped to shreds.

There's bandages wrapped around my legs, ankles, wrists, arms, neck, and all the better, my stomach.

I trace them softly, staring at them with wide eyes.

I never knew it hurt this much every time you protected somebody you loved.

**Author Note: Damn, I got to stop posting so late at night, but my schedule is seriously fucked up, so I can't do anything about it. **

**Acknowledgements to**: **B.V The Epic, for still being my Beta-Reader.**

**SoulxMakaLover97: Ha, well glad you liked it, see, I tried really hard and considering my first kiss was a DARE and a background of a sprinkler... yeah.**

**xXCanaryXx: Thanks for following this! And yes, if you read the last Author Note the mental institute does follow through! **

**B.V. The Epic: Glad you were happy to help, I'm slightly to mostly mentally insane I think. Anyways, the whole thing about the review, I'm one of those people who can't forget and forever feel bad about it until they receive a little card in the mail with a pop-up smiley face and an apology. Or in person. But, if you forgive me that easily... :\  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Well, I did say I'd take a while to update... :D **

**So, here you go, the long awaited MIS, and because I was feeling lazy, not much of it!**

After a week of hospital rest (Soul insisted) I was finally able to leave the confines of that suffocating hospital. At least, I refer to it as a hospital, it's so boring saying 'infirmary'. Besides, people always just _stare _at you when you say infirmary.

I was still having trouble walking, so Soul navigated me personally to all my classes, one of my hands looped around my neck. I half expected him to pick me up since he's so fucking sensitive if somebody steps on my foot or something. My favorite part was when Black Star purposely did it, expecting to get off scott free, and was instead found hanging from the men's room rafters.

Right now, I was limping beside Soul, one hand draped over his shoulder, him slouching so that he could be the same height as me, trying to walk at a steady pace.

"That's okay Soul, Stein told me to take Maka the rest of the way, Death Scythe would like to see her."

Soul grunts a reply, then stops, and the next thing I know my arms are wrapped around both Kid and Crona, who, for who the hell knows why, are partnered up to take care of me if Soul's ever sick.

"H-how do you f-feel Maka?" Crona asks, moving a bit faster than my body will allow. He accidentally lurches forward, causing my body to light up in fire and scream in protest. I bite my lip to make sure no noise escapes. Copper taste fills my mouth.

"Perfectly fine," I mutter, maintaining the urge to seriously hit something. Nobody knows my wavelength except for Soul, which is why he is able to keep up perfectly with me.

"That's great-" Crona somehow continued to have a one-sided conversation with himself with me and Kid nodding occasionally. Kid was going to slow I noticed. I wasn't that crippled, and he definitely did not need to treat me like glass.

I was about to kick each of them square in the ass when I felt somebody take a hold of my shoulder. I gasp out involuntarily, my instincts ready to flip whoever it is on their back and my foot ready to drop dead.

"Come on Maka, you boys can go back to class now."

I feel Crona slowly my arms off of his shoulder, followed shortly by Kid, and I can hear their soft footsteps as Crona continues to have a conversation with himself.

And then I'm being steered out the front doors of the D.W.M.A. I can feel somebody pushing on my back, and not until they come around and loop there arms around mine to I see that it's my Papa.

"I was thinking we could have some fun today Maka, what do you think? Maybe go someplace to eat, and go to the bookstore, and that nice little dress store you like, Papa will buy whatever you like!"

I had to admit, that wasn't such a bad idea, and since I barely went to the bookstore anymore, due to the recent change in money issues (heard of the economy lately people?), I could probably get a thick novel to occupy a few days.

Just, not _Gone With The Wind_, I barely survived that the first time around.

We went to a small fast food place, and I ordered a coke, not feeling very hungry. I still didn't trust Papa, not one little bit. Papa got a cup of coffee and a fries, in case I got hungry too. I didn't even try to eat on, he'd probably spiked it with some sort of potion that he got from who-the-fuck knows where.

Then, we went to the bookstore, where the woman at the counter gave me a weird look before fluffing her newspaper and popped her gum. I picked out a few novels that seemed intresting, or that Liz had suggested: _Delirium, Dancing In Red Shoes Will Kill You, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment._

And, my dad paid for that all, didn't even blink when the cash register blared a $63.49.

After that we went to the dress store that I like- the one with the button-up blouses with manikins smiling in the window, and the cowboy boots the same as Liz's that cost at least sixty bucks.

"By whatever you like my angel! Today is your day!"

I picked out a two blouses that had buttons-plaid- and a matching scarf that came with them, and a dress that was faded blue that I was certain would look great. After paying (once again, not blinking, not even when I saw it was over a hundred dollars), we got back into the car that awaited us.

"We have one more stop to make Maka," He said, buckling his seat belt and turning around to face me. His face was serious and hard.

"Okay..."

We drove for at least thirty minutes before stopping in front of white building. Outside I could see at least twelve kids running around.

"Maka, my darling, what I need you to do is take this slip inside and hand it to the receptionist, also, take this suitcase. They should know what I'm talking about, I have a friend in their who needs the things inside."

"Right," I say, grabbing the suitcase that's wedged in between the back seat and the front, and taking the envelope from my father's grip. I walk towards the gate slowly.

I walk inside, and the smell of cleaning materials hits me instantaneously. It's cold inside and I wrap my hands around my arms, teeth chattering. I can see above the receptionist desk, and head towards it, the letters: MIS flashing everywhere I go.

By the time I got to the front of the line to hand the slip over, I've seen some of the weirdest things.

"Ah, yes thank you,"

The woman looked like an owl, even though she didn't have glasses, and her voice was high and squeaky. I took the chance that she may eat me, and decided against leaning against the counter.

"Oh, my, my dear, are you Maka Albarn?"

"Yes, that's me," I answer, confusion slowly filling me as she set the sheet aside and logged onto her computer. The sheet may have been upside down, but, I could still read what it said:

**Name: Maka Albarn**

**Age: 15**

**Sex: Female**

**Mental Disorientation: Delusions, inability to concentrate, suicidal thoughts.**

**Allergies? No.**

As soon as I saw my name, I was already freaking out. Okay, I was not suicidal-

Fuck. When Papa saw those bandages and my hanging on Soul limply when we came home from our mission he must of assumed the worse.

Suddenly I'm racing for the exit. I can't see further than a few feet, and the air is heavy, everything is suffocating me, and I can't turn around. A cool hand grabs my arm, and pulls me back.

"Where do you think your going?" He asks gruffly, several pieces of brown hair filtering over his eyes.

"Um... home?"

"Nope."

**Author Note: Welcome to the wonderful world of MIS! When I update next you can see who Maka's room partner will be, and how horrible the MIS is...**

**Thanks to:**

**B.V. The Epic: Ah, well, I will try to keep going, besides the fact that my best friend is somewhere far away, I hate my school, I'm a freak because liking anime and writing is against the law now... you can see where this is going.**

**xXCanaryXx: Yes, she is creepy, by the way, you didn't get it right, actually, the whole thing behind it actually creeps me out, and I don't like it, but, that's the way it is. So, you wake up at my ungodly hour of ten at night?**

**IcedT101: I have so much to say here, too many swear words to choose from. Let's put it simply: THAT'S SOUL'S CHARACTER! I'm sorry if you think he was all bitchy, but, once again, the cutesy part wasn't his character!**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't decide whether this is torture for my actions... or my purposes. It might be both actually.

The kind (and VERY intimidating) bodyguard led me to my room, where the owl-looking secretary told him to take me. There had been a few minutes of discussion about that; I wonder who my room mate will be.

Apparently, the Mental Instition System (MIS) is bigger than thought to be if you judged it just by looking outside. It's easy to get lost, I've already forgotten how many times we've taken left and we've only been walking for five minutes.

All of the doors are a gray-white, bland and boring, and all of the walls have pictures have pictues pf 'serene and calming' outlooks. My door was labeled fifty-eight.

I was pushed in roughly. It was also kind of plain, like the rest of the MIS. There was a desk shoved in a corner, right under a window, which over looked the playground. There was also a dresser, holding some little knick knacks on it. And two beds. Each of the beds have a gray sheet, a gray blanket, and a gray pillow.

The word gray sounds really weird right now.

I found my roommate right away. She was in the middle of the room, a canvas in front of her, sleeves pushed up, and her hair pulled back. From the looks of it, she was just flicking paint on the canvas with her hands, but, it was hard to tell. I was stunned; the girl was beautiful.

Even though she had her hair clipped back, it half faded over her eyes, resulting in a look that looked like a movie star's.

Suddenly, it hit me: I was in nut house. It didn't matter if this girl was movie star quality, she was obviously here for some fucked up reason.

"Um... hi," I say, testing the words, trying not to look too awkward. I was _so_ failing at that, I may be skinny and medium height but, she was anorexic and short.

"Hello." Her voice sounds kind of sweet and then kind of bites back at you, with a bite. "Are you here to be my room partner?"

"Y-yes." Oh god, when'd I turn into Crona?

"That's a first," she now has a paintbrush in her hand, drawing swiftly. "They told me I wasn't allowed any because I was homi-"

She stops agian, pauses, then dips her paintbrush in the red paint. "Homicidal."

I cough. I don't mean to, but, it's so suffocating and uncomfortable in here. Plus, that confession definitly earned a cough, uncomfortable or not.

"It's not as if I kill people-" she strains to find the right words, and is now jesturing and waving her hands around frantically to make a point. "Ever heard of kishins?"

That perked my intrest. "Yeah. Once or twice," I say casually. Better not reveal any information that could result in my death. On top of that, they only mention kishins when you first come there and when you collect ninety-nine souls. People are more interested in gossip.

"Death Weapon Miester Academy?"

"Of course." It was getting easier and easier to talk to her, and it wasn't all that uncomfortable anmore.

"Heard of Hero? Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

I'm pretty sure I managed to pull an excalibur face there. She laughs, pulling her hair out of the ponytail. It falls shoulder length, and she smiles. "Well, I'm Hero's sister. My name's Holly."

Twins?

"No," she says, giggling slightly.

Did I just say that a loud? I wonder how many awkward comments she gets about it. I mean, just imagining Hero as my brother sends creepy shivers up my back.

"Well, you may have guessed this, but, I'm a weapon, and they mixed me and Hero up on accident when they sent messages to us from the D.W.M.A."

That made complete sense.

"Hero's still a miester and everything-"

Damn.

"He's just lacking the skill that I have. I'm able to use myself as a weapon, I can't sync up with anybody besides Hero, same as him."

Still making sense.

"Anyways, I've been collecting soul's for a while by myself. It's been hard, but, I've managed sixty-four in three years. That's when I got sent here."

"Why did you get sent here?" I ask. She's sitting on the bed now, staring out the window.

"Armageddon," She whispers. Distantly, she reaches up and touches her face. Curiously, I look. There's a large scar shaped exactly like a heart around it.

"It's not the end of the world," I say. Stupid, obviously it itsn't.

"Armageddon isn't a thing. _She's _a person. She pratically rules fate over Death City.

"So why doesn't somebody kill her?"

Holly inhales, brushing hair over her eyes. "Think nobody tried? They've all been killed, and those who've survived don't want another round with her. She was created by a witch, human inside and out though."

I grimace. What the-

"You've faced her too, correct? The scars, I can see them."

I twist around to see my shirt slightly pulled up, three fine lines of pink showing clearly. I tug it down, obviously not before she can see.

"You don't need to hide them. Armageddon doesn't mean it, really. Her soul is posessed. It's enhanced to bring forth anger and the scythe-ability in the old person's soul."

"Old... person's soul?"

"Correct again Miester Maka! You cannot make a soul artifical, rather, somebody's soul must be traded off and then enhanced from there."

I blink. "Scythe? She's a scythe, but, there's few scythe weapon families still alive."

She smiles. "Yup. The Law's are in the same category, but, not quite, and the Evans- they're really what we're looking at."

I gulp. Loudly. Evans. Soul. That stupid fucking picture.

"Is there a phone, I can use here?"

"Wall."

I grab it and quickly dial the numbers to Soul's cell. I twist the cord around my fingers until I hear his familiar voice.

"Hey."

"Soul. I need you to come to the MIS quickly, I need to ask you some questions."

"Uh, sure. Why are you in the MIS?"

"Don't ask questions!" I pratically yell.

"Okay, okay. By the way, Crona's visiting... so?"

"Bring him too."

**Author Note: Haha, I have UPDATED! :D **

**Yes, I did pick out the name Armaggedon. SO? Besides, it means the end of the world, which, conviently, what other black-blooded fella is named so that it means the end of the world? (cough, RAGNAROK!)**

**Yes, we are getting somewhere. Soon, there will be fight scenes galore! That's when I'll really need my Beta-reader. **

**Okay, by the way, I want to say that you people out there reading this should really watch the anime 'Needless' and if you have, read my new fanfiction: **_**Emotion.**_ **It's a Blade X Eve fanfic, which if you don't swing with that couple, and pefer Seto X Blade, go fuck off now before I have to bitch slap you.**

**So, figured out the mystrey behing Armaggedon? If you have, feel free to guess, you could be correct, you could be incorrect!**

**Responses:**

**SincerelyMolly- You know, I really can't think of anything to write here. So, I'll just say that I'm glad that you spelled 'Sincerely' right, since half the human race can't.**

**xXCanaryXx- Yes, Medusa does need to die. Don't worry, she's dead. I am posting this around one in the morning this time around. I told you, my schedule is messed up!**

**s0uleaterevans- what's with the random zero in the name? Random question, yes. I do love writing, but, I also enjoy reading, so I may read your stories. I'll leave that as a suspense. **


	5. Chapter 5

Soul and Crona managed to get to the MIS in record speed, considering they weren't using Soul's bike, since Crona was scared of vehicles.

There had been a short round of greeting with them and Holly, that ended abruptly when Holly offered Crona a xanex.

"Soul... Crona, come on," I grunted, tossing both of them outside, away from the harms of drugs and the tight room.

I stepped out, glad to be away from the possible threat of a homicidal madman (woman?). I slide down the side of the wall and face both of them.

"Soul. Tell me what you know about a person named Argameddon."

He gives me a confused look. "What?"

"Argameddon! The scythe girl that we fought the other day and she attacked us! Remember? I talked to Holly about it, and it's not an artificial soul, it's from somebody that had a recessive gene for a scythe, which, your family does."

"Doesn't mean I know anything about Argmeddon."

"Argameddon," Crona corrected him.

"Whatever."

I slumped against the wall. All the facts, everything, it pointed to Soul. The picture, his fear of talking about his family, and the girl's scythe.

"Maka?"

"Yes, Crona?" I answer, raising my head up from my arms. He stares at me and gulps.

"I can tell you."

-_flashback-_

_It was cold. And rainy. The perfect match for any emo kid ready to drown themselves in the already three inch puddles. Crona shook the thought off, kneeling down in between the bushes and trees to get a glimpse, ready to strike._

_Out of the blue (er... gray?) the little came, stomping her feet in the puddles, soaking up her blue jeans, her arms wrapped around her tightly as she shivered._

_"Stupid Soul. Trying to act all cocky."_

_She jumped in the next one, which happened to be right next to the bush that Crona was staking out behind. He flinched as the cold water splashed him, and instantly became jealous of her warm coat._

_"Is somebody there?" She asked, covering herself further, her arms wrapping all the way around her chest and stomach. "Because if there is, I'm a weapon, and I can kill you!"_

_So... Lady Medusa was correct, Crona thought, balancing now on one knee. Suddenly he couldn't control himself, the black blood was affecting him, and every second was getting blurrier and blurrier._

_"I'm serious!" She shouted, backing up fast. Her heel hit the side of the sidewalk and she fell, scraping her knees and hands. Drenched from head to toe, she began to try and crab-walk, failing._

_He was almost on her, he could taste it. Smell her. Her hair fluttered once in the wind, a brillant flash of white, before the sword was brought down. _

_He had never seen so much blood. It spilled, and continued. _

_He had never seen somebody look so peaceful dead. Her lips were opened slightly to surprise, and her hands were encased in her jacket. Slowly, Crona lifted the hand out, ignoring the strings of blood. _

_In her hand was small locket, words encarved on it. Slowly, he pocketed it._

_He grabbed the soul that had been hovering above the girl's body and stowed it in his pocket as well, running. The cops would be there any second, and he didn't want to be in the scene._

_-end flashback-_

"You killed who exactly?" Soul asked, shaking his head in confusion at Crona.

"Well... Lady Medusa told me the girl's name was... A-april Evans."

Soul didn't act remotely surprised. Though, I swore he cringed. Of course, he didn't want Crona feeling bad about himself.

"Still have the locket?" Soul asked. Crona nodded shortly and chucked the piece of metal at him. I wonder when they became such good friends.

"Yup... April's. You can tell by the initials. _A.L.E_." He pulled out a locket similar to that one and pocketed them both. "Needs to be in safe hands."

"Okay," I say, taking command again. Jeez, do I always have to? "Obviously we need to kill Armaggedon. She's dangerous. If we can take out the body the soul can be returned to the rightful owner."

A second passed before Crona slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Crona?"

He swallowed. "Well... I can't fight," He paused as I stared at him puzzled. "I... um, Ragnarok... he died during the fight with Lady Medusa..."

I gaped at him while Soul stared at him, slightly confused also.

"I'm sorry..."

**Author Note: Haha! Well, I have no fucking idea where the hell the idea that this would be fun, but, now I get to write the next chapter: which includes the following: A breakout, a restaurant, and a love scene (possibly more than one)**

**Thanks for R&R to:**

**s0uleaterevans: It makes sense I suppose, but I looked up 'souleaterevans' and got nothing. But, that's okay, your name is unique! Thanks for saying it was a cool chapter, I'm trying hard, and am completely shocked by how popular this story is.**

**xXCanaryXx: Yes, I am glad that Medusa is dead. Too bad she got a final scheme in. Damn... well, nice to know that you and me share the same fucked up schedule! Sorry for the cliffhanger there... I just really REALLY hate ragnarok.**

**B.V. The Epic: I learned to spell sincerely when I was in... fourth grade? Only because then I wanted to be in spelling bees. Then, when I lost to my best friend under peer pressure and spelled 'celery' as 'cellary' I learned I wasn't going to cut it. I didn't go with Apocalypse because... well, bluntly, it's too obvious. You know what Apocalypse means, how many know what Armaggedon mean? **

**KristyKakes: Holly freaks me out too. I couldn't figure out her character so I just shoved some random shit in there and called it good. Don't worry, she's not Armaggedon (well, duh.)**

**Well, that's it for now! I updated early, and there probably be another chapter on Sunday. So, here is my little corner for saying stuff**

**Fanfics: Okay, normally I don't do this kind of stuff, but, you kind of have to hear me out on this one. Since it was B.V. The Epic's birthday yesterday, you must read his story Soul Eater: The Movie, or Camelia. Fair warning: In Camelia, Tsubaki is Fucking Bat Shit Crazy. I swear.**

**People: My friends, I saw my best friend yesterday. Then went to school. Then realized how much I missed my old tiny school with the huge lockers. And lockers without locks. How are you supposed to go from never using a lock to knowing how to use one? Your not. I hate teachers. I should be allowed to teach myself.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The plans were drawn. Set in stone (paper, really) and ready to be followed out. We were planning on breaking me out of the MIS (Soul and Crona's idea. Damn, when the hell did they become friends?)

The first step was to have Crona break a window by throwing a rock in it. And since were in the homicidal/suicidal ward, nearly every doctor will rush out. Crona will then flee, coming to mine and Soul's aid to when we try to walk out the front door. Soul, then, will transform into a scythe, were I can hold him as a threat.

"We ready?" I ask, folding the paper from the view of a nurse. But, she just smiled and continued walking, the weirdo.

"Yeah."

Somehow, Soul wasn't able to find a rock, but could find a brick. That was weird. Normally you would find more rocks than bricks.

"Okay, one..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" We all screamed together, just as Crona thrusted the brick (and his hand, but, don't mention that) through the window. Loud sirens went off and a recorded voice that sounded melancholy said: "All nurses and doctors to homicidal/suicidal ward. We have an emergency case. I repeat-"

Me and Soul were already gone.

Huffing, I ran down the halls, trying to figure out the maze, trying not to get lost.

"This way!" Soul yelled, dragging me away from the hall that led to-

Nevermind.

We got to the front desk in record time. I'd say about three minutes. There was a girl sitting in a chair with her dad, swinging her feet back and forth, smiling. She caught sight of us and smiled before putting a finger to her lips.

"Right, yes, I'll remember, sir, I'm-"

The phone rang, and the lady who worked the front desk bent down to retrieve her cellphone, juggling papers, a clipboard, and the office phone.

I took that as the need to run outside.

"Great. Where's Crona?"

I looked around, there was a bush growing up the side of the building, a few cars parked here and there, and flowers sprouting up left and right. No Crona.

"Shit. Crona."

Almost, _almost_, as soon as I said the pink-haired boys named, he returned, arms ladened with clothing, which he distrubted among us.

"What the _fuck?_" Soul asked, holding up a red T-shirt to his body. I noticed that one there was a slagon that had a colon sign followed by a parenthesis.

"Mine's white," I said, holding it up to my body. It could pratically be a dress, as long as I wore leggings.

"I thought it would be safer traveling with different clothes," pleaded Crona.

Soul looked thoughtful for a second before he said: "Well, I'm not getting dressed behind a bush. My brother tricked me into peeing behind one once, and four words. Single. Most. Disturbing. Thing."

I giggled. Crona looked warily at Soul before holding up his shirt. It had a rainbow over it. "Maka, trade me, I feel like I'm supposed be in a gay-"

"There's nothing wrong with gays!" shouted Soul, muffling a laugh.

"Why, Wes gay?" Crona asked. I wanted to know who was giving him counseling, because really, it works.

Soul heated up at that one. "Let's just find someplace to get dressed. Maka, switch with Crona."

I tossed mine at Crona. He handed me the rainbow one. Stupid rainbows.

**X**

I wasn't really happy about our position at this point in time. Really, just because we went clothes raiding in the stores, and Soul dished out nearly a hundred bucks (using a stolen credit card from his parents that he's had since he's moved here...) on the clothes, and we managed to escape the threat of MIS, doesn't cure the fact of hunger.

Clothes shopping took overnight. Yeah, overnight. I was in the MIS for three hours total, and when I got there it was five, so add on three, then five more for the clothes shopping and I hadn't eaten since noon the day before.

Apparently, neither had Soul or Crona.

So, we went to a little restaurant on the outskirts of Death City, near where we saw Armaggedon. Because it was like... six in the morning, there was us, the waitress, the cook, and from the looks of it, a pair of truck drivers.

Sliding into seats, Soul picked up a menu, and I attempted a staring contest with a salt-shaker to forget my hunger.

"Hey, welcome. So, whatchya guys need?"

I look up to see a teen staring at us, a notepad flipped open, a pen ready to scribble everything down.

"What are you, like sixteen or something?" Soul asked, putting down the menu.

"Fifteen and three quaters," the girl corrected him, pushing aside a strand of brown-red hair. "So, need anything, or is this going to be a game of Q and A?"

Soul shook his head. "Just... bring us something. And is it legal for you to be working at fifteen?"

"Family business."

"Ah."

She left, flipping her notepad down and stuffing it into her apron, and went through some doors to the cook to address the food.

"Soul, what the hell?" I ask.

Once again, he shakes his head. "You know Maka, if we told someone our life, then nobody would believe us. There's something off about that waitress, and we're going to figure it out before we figure out the mystrey behind my sister-slash-Argammedon."

I slump my shoulders. "Really?"

"Oh, shut up, half the time I see your nose buried in a mystey novel you should be able to solve this is five seconds flat, just take a peek at her soul."

"Fine," I say, gritting my teeth. I don't peticularly like staring at people's souls, you can become confused, and at times, you get the wrong readings.

Shutting my eyes firmly, I glance around blindly, trying to locate the waitress. I snap my eyes open as a shock runs through my veins.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, as I groaned and shoved my head into the wood of the table.

"I think I read Crona's soul on accident," I said.

"N-no. My soul would've gone back to normal because Ragnarok isn't here."

"Really?" I ask, intrigued. How the hell did that work?

I try again, this time keeping my eyes open, that way I could tell if I was picking up a witch's soul. Don't want to start accusing people.

I spotted the teen, bending over the table, waiting for the food to be done. Okay... I nod my eyes closed and concentrate before opening again. I can see everybody's souls clearly now, Soul's kinda impatient and uncomfortable to the side of me, and Crona's abrupt and slightly happy. And then...

Her soul doesn't even look like a soul, it just looks like a patchwork quilt thrown together to make a blanket. I concentrate harder, trying to get a grip of it, and yet again, a shock goes through me.

"I can't get a grip on her..." I say, gritting my teeth again. This makes me want to try harder, Soul should've known better. I can't take it, I have to know NOW.

"Soul, what the fuck was the point to this?" I ask.

The waitress takes then to show up, balancing three dishes on her hands. She sets them down and turns back around... not before I grab her hand.

I takes me a second to gather that she's wearing thin gloves, and that's why her hand feels like silk. I wonder if she does that to cover up calloused hands, or a nail-biting habit.

Just as I do this, rough hands grab all three of us (as in, me, Soul, and Crona).

"Heys, you can't do thats."

"Yeahz, that isz Krystal, she's our cousin, and we treatz her fairly around herez."

Great, lacking brain power.

"She ain't hurt noone since she was in fifthz grade and that kid waz never rightz again."

"You hurt somebody?" I ask, wrestling from the strong hands around my collar, finding it hard to breathe.

She looks down. "Not on purpose. I can't control it."

"So... your a witch?"

"NO!"

At the same time, her cousins say yes.

"So...?" I ask, my eyes narrowed.

"Okay, listen, it's nothing. It's just a small tweak of DNA, nothing to worry about."

"I say we slay you right here and now, it's been a while since we've eaten souls," inputed Crona from across from me. I shoot him a stare, but, he's kind of looking at Krystal with a look of dread and sickness.

By now, she's getting pretty uncomfortable. "Okay, my mom was a witch, but, she's dead, okay? And I'm not like that, it's sick, but, I can't help it, it's a form of hypnotism."

"Wait, who was your mom?" I ask, trying to remember the witch with hypnosis powers.

"Uh... Dromede, I think. She was killed by a miester and weapon pairing when I was five."

"Who?"

Once again, she starting to get kind of edgy. "Well, uh... I think it was Spirit Albarn... yeah, that was it, and Kami... Lyverth?"

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now," I say. Her cousins drop us and Krystal immediately covers her head as if expecting a blow.

I nod to Soul and began eating the pancakes that Krystal left us.

**Author Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry! SORRY!**

**Okay, this has starting becoming a lot deeper than meant to be (notice that Crona is really freaky currently) and that everthing is entangled in one long web of something!**

**So... there will be a max climax soon, probably in like, two chapters, and then an epilouge!**

**s0uleaterevans: Actually, this may sound confusing, but, Crona DIDN'T kill her. Sorry, just, had to make a point about that.**

**Butterfree: I don't know what just happened, but I think somebody praised my story, and it wasn't because I lacked skill and they were trying to be friendly.**

**B.V. The Epic: Um... reminder. YOU KILLED SOUL! I think I had a write to kill off Ragnarok. *brain dead* you knew what Armaggedon meant at third grade? What the hell? I'm always last to learn everything! I learned last year in seventh when attempting to write a one-shot and had to think up a name and Evy gave me that idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Well, the long awaited, NEXT chapter. Enjoy. By the way, this takes place at the DWMA for a brief intercom while you can continue to stay confused for the next four-three chapters. :)**

Black Star's favorite place was on top of the school roof. Nobody understood why, and just put it aside as a simple fact that something other than the fact that he was mentally insane was wrong with him.

A lot of things.

Everybody was glad that they weren't the ones who had to deal with Black Star and that there was somebody else to help them take off the load. So, like always, Tsubaki and Black Star spent fourth hour on the roof, sun bathing, talking tatics, and watching their grades slip by slowly.

"Black Star, don't you think we should do something a little more... productive?" The female weapon asked, tucking a long strand behind her ear and looking at the blue haired ninja who was currently shirtless.

Wait, shirtless?

She looked him over, trying to look like it was natural, noticing that he had managed to tuck his shirt by a corner into his pants, and lie down on the wall so he could catch the sun.

"Yeah I know that Tsubaki, but come on, God can't think until he's hot."

"Great explanation," she muttered, frowning as the boy turned on his side to stare at the ground.

_**One-star Miester and Weapon, Black Star and Tsubaki, to the death room please.**_

Black star groaned, undoing his shirt from his pants and threw it over his head, checking for the tag.

"Hmm... I ask for something productive and they send us to the death room, what are the chances?"

She watches as Black Star manages to drag himself through the poorly lit hallways, yawning and stretching like it's hard work just to get through a doorway.

When there finally in front of the door leading inside, Tsubaki started to hyperventilate. Sure, it was always the same old same old, Black Star attempt to give Death a signature, oh, Reaper Chop, remedial lesson.

But, what if it wasn't a remedial lesson? What if they had to go on an actual mission, and they got killed? Or worse, a vegetable? They could even be doomed to eternal remedial lessons, she heard that happening once. Anything seemed possible.

Of course, inside, Lord Death was friendly enough- for now- greeting them with hello's and hey's.

"Mr. Death would-"

Tsubaki clamped a hand over Black Star's mouth before he could get another word out. Death looks at them funny, a twitch appearing in his mask- expression?

"Well, as you have guessed, or maybe have finally realized due to slow brain method in Black Star's case- I have called you down here."

Even Blair could've figured that out.

"Yeah, yeah, we get THAT! But, why?"

Lord Death folded his hands together and looked at the blue haired ninja.

"Recently I have released Maka and Soul on a mission, and told them not to come back unless hurt or they've completed it."

"So?"

The Shinigami smashed his hand into the assassin's head, allowing the small amount of blood to seep onto the floor. "I have been studying both their souls, Crona's soul, and the soul of the one they are about to collect."

Tsubaki nodded. She had NO idea where this was coming from, or how it would intepret to them, but, sooner or later something had to be mentioned.

"Well, first off the soul that they are attempting to collect is rather strange."

"Strange how?" Black Star asked, floating back up on his feet. It reminded Tsubaki of a small fairy that she had seen once on one of those really annoying Japanese 'cartoons'.

"Well, this is were it gets slightly creepy. The soul appears to have scythe-like qualities, which can only be used by using a human soul-" he paused to make sure that they were listening. "Even though it is true that it is using- and consuming- a human soul, it is a half-witch soul that shouldn't be able to produce a weapon-like ability."

Tsubaki tilted her head. "So what your saying is that-"

"Yes, exactly, I'm saying that Medusa and some other crazy fucked up bitch managed to create a super-human soul using a half-witch. Twisted Bastards."

Tsuabaki raised an eyebrow, that wasn't what she was going to say but, whatever.

"So, what about Crona, he must play a big part in this, after all, his mother IS Medusa," Black Star comented into the open.

"Well, I have been studying Crona intensly, however, something seems to have gone wrong-"

"OMYGOSHIGOSHINESS! HE STOLE MAKA! That bastard, I should go kill him!" Black Star interuppeted, silenced suddenly by a large foam hand.

"Somehow the black blood has managed to find it's way back into him. Oh, also, it appears Crona has a crush!"

"Uh... Lord Death, I don't believe you should be telling us that," Tsubaki interrupted.

"Your right," the Shinigami agreeded. "Now... about Soul and Maka!"

Black Star groaned from the floor, and managed to push himself up to face Lord Death. "Mr. Death! If I may!"

"We're not in court, anyways-"

"Please! Mr. Death!"

"Anyways, it appears that Soul and Maka's resonante rate is dropping. Steadily."

"As I was going to say, continue!"

Lord Death paused, grabbed Black Star by the neck and placed him in the mirror- an unexpected task, where Black Star's voice was sealed and unheard.

"So, how is their resonate rate dropping?"

Lord Death inhaled deeply. "I've seen this many times, though their bond is increased because they have showed their _er_, fondness for each other, they haven't amounted to anything, leaving as an incomplete resonance."

"What the hell are you saying?" Black Star was heard roughly from inside the mirror, that sounded like a small whisper even though he was screaming.

"Well... I'm not really certain how to say this... but, honestly, I think the best measure for it would be intercourse."

Tsubaki stared at the masked man, and Black Star pratically fainted.

"One question Lord Death."

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

"Why exactly did you call us in here?"

**Author Note: I know, not what you were expecting, but, hey! I got out something, right?**

**B.V. The Epic- My reaction is nothing to poke fun at. Go back and read the PM that said I was Bi-Polar, I almost burst into tears. And yes, I did have a right... though, somehow I don't think that Ragnarok is dead.**

**bunny- Thanks for the enthuisaism there, but, Soul and rainbow shirts just don't mix**

**s0uleaterevans- I didn't leave out a single detail! It's just part of the mystery! For example, what crazy thing actually didn't happen that I said happen? Try to figure it out! By the way, this is only a great mystery, because, I can only write mystery.**

**Butterfree- Thanks! Yes, I do have to work on the amount of text dedicated towards describing things, however, I am not one towards spending three-five hours describing how a fire looks in Hogwarts. Not done. Sorry. Though, I will attempt to try and write more!**

**~And that's that~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, glad that's over," I say, depressed, buttoning my jacket up as we trek through the outskirts of the city.

"Yeah, things are getting weird here," Soul commented, dragging his hand through his hair and smiling. "What do you think Crona?"

Crona meerly shrugged and continued his pace. "Whatever, I guess things are kind of weird, but, when are they not?"

He had a point.

I take a minute before I come to a dead stop. "Hey, Crona, you've been kind of weird lately, xanex?"

"No," he answered, not even looking back at me. "I've been going to counseling, most of the time it helps me calm down."

Got you right where I want you. "I'm sorry Crona, we don't have a counselor at the D.W.M.A. you must be mixing us up with a different school."

"Ah, sorry, minor error."

I slide my foot forward, right in front of his. Narrowly, he dodges it, flailing his arms out to keep his balance. "What the hell is your problem Maka?"

"Me?" I ask, whipping my head back and forth, not looking at him. "What the fuck about you? You've been acting weird ever since I left the D.W.M.A! Your the one who's acting funny!"

I look at him now. He's not paying attention, his eyes are focused on something else, something deeper, and there cold black, unhappy, and for a second I think he can't hear me.

"Crona?"

Maybe I pushed it to far, I happen to do that a lot. I just don't realize it because everybody finds it so natural now. Slowly, I curl my fist. I can tell that something is about to happen, but, I don't know what yet.

Then, I realize it. I haven't checked his soul, actually I haven't checked his soul since he was 'cured'. I groan, and roll my head, shutting my eyes, and when I slide them open I back away slowly.

"Crona, why?"

I pat Soul in the chest, motioning for him to turn into a scythe- quickly. In a flash he blurs blue and white flames and falls into my hands a scythe, an indent on his eye showing his emotions as pissed off.

Just as he's doing so, it happens. It felt like the whole world stopped- we were back in Italy, in the church, and the ringing is too loud, and I-

I nearly fall, collapse and cry. It's overbearing.

Crona shrieks- it's terrible really, but, at the same time I feel a rush of hot anger that makes me want to kill him, now- his hands are arched and he's obviously feeling pain as he grabs his head, trying to make it stop.

"Hey, who missed me?"

I watch as Ragnarok takes his big hands and plants them firmly on Crona's cheeks and temples, squeezing.

"Oh, hi Ragnarok..."

Ragnarok made a face. "You call THAT a hello? You've been doing some fucking bad things with my body! What the hell is up with all this mushy stuff suddenly? Your so soft without me!"

"I'm s-sorry R-ragnarok. I didn't m-mean too."

"Never mind that, let's just get some souls to refuel you," Ragnarok stated, swiping his tongue over his mouth and smiling. "And we can start with these two..."

I grip Soul firmly in my hands. It's not going to be back in Italy where there's doors to open, I won't have to have Soul save me and nearly die again... and again. The shaft of the weapon falls through my hands as I fall to the ground, a crying mess.

"Maka!" Soul shouts, transforming and placing a hand on my shoulder. I grab it and hold it firmly in place, trying to muffle the sounds of my crys.

"Maka... what's wrong?"

I can feel his breath right next to my ear, and I stop. When the fuck did he get so close? I try to manage words but I felt like my brain was turning to mush. Was it because Soul was there, or because of a different complicated reason?

"You know Maka, we don't have to fight this fight," he whispers, bending down so he's practically pressed against my cheek. "This was never in the criteria. I know you want to be a model student and everything, but some things we just can't cope with."

The simple factor is so plain and obvious I want to slap myself for not even thinking of it.

"So Maka Albarn, I guess the only question is left for you: bail, or not?"

I smile at him, just as he presses his mouth againt the side of my cheek. "S-Soul. We can't fight this battle... bail."

Defeat washes over me as Soul drags me up by my arms, tenderly placing them around his shoulders.

"Goodbye Crona, we'll see you in a little bit!"

Crona doesn't even shift, or make any acknowledgement that he is talking to him. Except for one thing, "Come back soon."

**Author Note: Well, the next chapter your going to see where Maka & Soul are going to go for a safe house. Also, I will note, the next chapter will contain stuff border-lining 'M' so all the little kiddies reading this... skip the next chapter.**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon: No, your probably right, Death was a bit vague. I had no fucking idea how to write him and winged it. So... yeah. And Crona is a BOY in this. And I never said who Crona was crushing on, I just put that in there randomly, so... *run away***

**B.V. the Epic: ^^ Aaw, well I'm happier right now, so I wouldn't consider it poking fun (isn't Bi-Polar wonderful?). Yes, yes it does. I might have to kill off Ragnarok later on though, you realize this?**

**Xiledsoul: Of course I will, and thank you! (wow, shortest written response EVER)**

**kyoko hanna albarn: Hello Kyoko, I'm glad you have something to say, but I'm not sure what your trying to get across, besides the shirtless thing, I felt you were speaking Chinese to me. **


	9. Chapter 9

Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me- ah, fuck it all to hell, there's no point to it, we've just been running continuously at a liesurely pace for the past hour.

"Soul! Where the fuck are we going? And if you tell me somewhere I swear to god you will have a Maka Chop for breakfast for the rest of your life!" I yell, just as his pace slows, now walking calmly down the shadowed streets.

"Hey Maka, guess were we are?" He yells back at me, a toothy grin on his face as he points towards the window to one of the houses. I notice that it's as nice as the others, painted white with black charcoal fence.

I snort and walk up behind him, catching a view of the front of the house. There isn't any cars there, and everything seems empty and plain, no lights on or showing of life living their. "Soul, please don't tell me you're going psychotic again."

"Again?" He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets and climbing up the drive to the house. "This is where my family used to live, they moved to New York after April died and I went to the D.W.M.A. they just left this house just sitting here because everybody was afraid a kishin was going to attack twice."

"Great. We have dibs," I say, scrambling up the porch, noticing the plants decorating it and the swinging bench in the corner. I grab the handle and attempt to open it.

Apparently, I hadn't thought this through long enough because it was obviously locked. I grit my teeth and kick it before sitting down on the swinging bench.

"Figures it was locked," Soul muttered, grabbing something I couldn't see out of his pocket and shiving it into the lock. I guess it wasn't a key, because he stood there for a second, and it didn't swing wide open like everyother door.

A minute later, it finally opened. Biting my lip I walked into the house- I mean, it was against all violations of both the school rules and the freaking LAW to break and enter, and I should know.

With a final screech the door banged close behind us and a suffocating feel washed over me. Wait, why? Was I hyperventilating? That tends to happen sometimes, I read about it in a text book about how if you do something your body is completely unfamiliar with and against your usual patterns you can go into shock.

"Soul! I knew you'd come back!"

Flitting open one eye I saw a girl about half my height grabbing both mine and Soul's neck, choking all three of us into a death grip hug.

Then, out of nowhere my breath returned as she loosened the grip and took a step back, waist length hair falling down over her shoulders in badly tied pigtails and clips for her bangs. She had on what seemed to be an over-sized Christmas sweater- was it Christmas time already?

"Oh, but, I don't know you."

I squinted at her while she smiled innocently. Soul came to the rescue nearly immediately to keep me from killing the little monster with my own bare hands.

"Um, well April- woah- um, this is Maka, my... Miester and er..."

"Girlfriend?" I supplied, putting my hands on my hips. I seriously couldn't believe I had said that, and wanted to take it back immediately. It didn't sound right coming from my mouth, the words just didn't seem right, like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle.

"Yeah," Soul finished lamely, jesturing between us wildly.

"I see, well, nice to meet you Miester-girlfriend-Maka," The girl- well, apparently, _April_- said, holding out her hand to greet me. I took her by a finger and shook it gingerly.

As soon as she could, she pulled her hand from mine and spun around to Soul. "Big brother, I was just finishing Chello practice, so if you would like to sit down and wait, I can tell you everything!"

Next thing I know, I'm sitting down next to Soul on a white couch with a thousand pillows and a glass coffee table on the side of us.

Then, there's April making her music upstairs, almost like she's performing live from the way that she is playing so loudly. Between me and Soul, it's an awkward bubble- I don't think that either of us really know what to talk about at this point, I mean, how do you bring up the point to the guy that you love that his sister is supposed to be dead, and that this girl is probably some fake demon posing as her, and is going to feed us poison? Really, because, if you know how, I would love to know!

Then, after what seemed to be hours, the music cut off and there was the sound of thumping upstairs and a few clatters before April finally came down, a tray of tea (see above for epic foreshadowing!) in hands before she sat it down carefully on the table besides us.

"Okay, so what is it that you guys want to know? Maka, one lump of sugar, or two?"

"Two," I answer sarcastically. There's a small metallic sound and the metal banging against china before April hands me the cup full of hot liquid. "I thought you were supposed to be dead?"

"Oh, who told you that?" She asked, now handing a cup of tea to Soul.

"Crona," I answered. "He killed you." But, then again I don't know he was hoppped up on crazy then or not when he told me that.

"Hm, well, I can assure you, I didn't die, and I never- oh!" she yelled, slamming her fist into her hand. "Crona! He's the boy with the pink hair, right? He told me about a witch's scheme and then helped me escape to a safe place for a few days to make me seem dead!"

Soul choked, and then smiled. "So, you were never dead?"

"Not that I can think of!" She answered, a bouncy smile entering her lips and fleeting away just as soon as it came.

"Okay, then answer me this, if your supposed to be dead how are you able to supply an education and food?" I ask, putting my cup of tea back on the tray without drinking any.

"Um, well, there is one person who knows. She brings me food every few days and I supply myself with education. She said she was coming today, so can you two wait in the other room while I tend to her, she likes to talk and I don't want her to be suspicious!"

The next second, I found myself being pulled into a room along with Soul and the door being locked firmly behind us.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, kicking the door. Soul grabs my shoulder, and I whirl on him ready to kill him but he just smiles and jestures around.

"This is what used to be my old room, like?"

I did like it. There was large bed, draped with black sheets, blankets, and pillows, shoved in a corner right underneath a window. And then there was desk with a computer on it accompanied with paper, writing utensils, and books. Oh, and the one thing that definetly made me almost squeal with happiness- a piano.

"Oh, Soul please, play the piano!"

"And the wicked bitch from hell has left-"

With that my mood straightened right up instantaneously. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Okay, I'll make you a deal, I play the piano and we get to do something that I want to do, deal?"

"Dea- wait, what do you want?" I ask slyly, my face turning up in a smile. I was willing to do just to do just about anything, but I was definetly never going out on another Daughter/Father bonding expedition.

"Hm. Well, I haven't decided yet. I guess it depends on how badly you want to here the piano-"

"Fine. Deal."

And in one swift motion he was sitting down on the bench of the piano, his sleeves rolled up, ready to play. The next thing I knew his fingers were dancing across the keys, a smirk growing on his face as he pressed onto the final few notes and turned to me.

"So, Maka, my part of the deal?"

I gulped as he slowly stood up. "I thought you hadn't decided?" I defended.

"Oh, but, I did decide. Just now." He whispered, grabbing my wrists to my hands which had been clapsed in front of my body.

"Sou-ul!" I screamed, now lying on my back on the bed which he had thumped me onto, him right above me smiling. He leaned and kissed me very softly, and for a second I was in so much pleasure that I never wanted it to end, yet some how it seemed wrong.

I wrestled my mouth away from his and looked straight at him (well, maybe slightly bending my head) and spoke very softly, "Soul, how can you even like me? Why haven't you left me yet? All I do is accuse you of things that you don't even do, and hit you in the head with books!"

He slips his hand underneath my back and under my shirt to caress my spine softly, a smile still stuck to his face. "Maka, maka, so stupid. It's always been you. Do you think I would've stayed with somebody so obnoxious this long if I hadn't been in love with you?" he asked, kissing me again.

This time, he allowed me to talk by moving his mouth to my neck making me squeal and bite my lip several times. "Okay, Soul it doesn't matter how much you love somebody, just look at Avril Lavigne! She got divorced even though she loved her husband!"

"Yes, but your not Avril Lavigne," he whispered, his hands now exploring my chest area.

Maybe I shouldn't tell you the rest, I mean, it is kind of private.

**Author Note: Well, I have no fucking idea what just happened there... I do hope that you guys still think that this was a good chapter even though it was all sorts of messed up!  
><strong> 

**~Comments from Author to readers on Chapter 8~**

**B.V. The Epic- Okay, I'll make a deal with you, if you stop leaving me reviews that say 'Don't kill Ragnarok' or 'Yay! Ragnarok's not dead' I won't kill him off. Deal?**

**kyoko hanna albarn- Okay... thanks for the review anyways... I know Maka isn't that girly I just feel that I need to write her in an angle that makes her seem both believable as a character, and a girl...**

**Xiledsoul- No need to worry my friend, I made it longer this time just for you! Thank you for the consturctive cristism (was that critism?) because it made me get into my writing again!**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon- I know it was overly rushed. I was studying for Exams and forgot to go back and check everything, so it all seemed really sketchy. Thanks... for the panicked state of mind? Yes, I have had one panic attack in my life and I have lived through several with my mother!**

**~Attention all readers! I will be creating a sequel to this lovely story! As much as it soudns odd, I can't fit all that I want into one story without it seemind lopsided and clumsy. So, after this is finished, expect a sequel!**

**~Miki**


	10. Chapter 10

_'Taste me, drink my soul, show me the things I shouldn't know, and there's a new moon on the rise.'_

I roll over in the bed just as soon as the song blares through the empty-like house, killing anything with ears- I swear to god. Next to me Soul is sound asleep, able to block out any sort of annoyance in the world.

Two seconds later when the song doesn't stop and continues, the female artist's voice rising several vocals before dropping, I can feel Soul shift and sit up.

"Turn that goddamn depressing song OFF!"

I suppress a giggle as Soul lies back down and folds his arms around my waist, the song now off and the only noise the slow ticking of a clock and April shuffling for clothes.

Just as I almost drift back to sleep, there's a thump and I'm wide awake again, staring at the haunting ceiling that never stops staring at you. I groan and try to bury my face in Soul's chest since he's obviously the only one out of us fully clothed- or nearly fully.

Then, the sound of metal scraping against metal as the curtains are pushed roughly aside to show the sun straight in my face.

"LOOK! It snowed! It snowed!" ... and April's dancing around the room for who the fuck know's why, a skirt half pulled up her body, a shirt unbuttoned, screaming about snow.

Wait, snow?

I glance outside, just to see a fine layer of white frost resting on the yard, shimmering from the sun. My eyes widened- the last time I saw it snow was when I was five and had the flu terribly.

From beside me, Soul yawns again, pulling me back closer to him and as he completely ignores the fact that his sister is singing and dancing and is practically _naked. _

Which reminds me of my current situation, I thought, glancing down at my body.

**OoOoOoO**

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Mostly because Soul slept throughout most of it, his head dangling off his shoulder, drooling.

Which, left me and April, who had nothing whatsoever to say to each other.

So, I just sat there my hands clasped in between my legs, watching Soul sleep and not looking at April- I mean, she's supposed to be dead for fucks sake!

"You know, Soul's not really my brother."

I look at April strangely for a second, noticing that she has bright blue eyes, just like the pictures I seen of Soul's brother, Wes. Instantly, the truth clamps down on me.

"I mean, he's my brother, but, not in the sense of usuality... here-"

She shoves a large photobook into my hands before turning back to her food.

I open it to the first page, a picture of April, Soul, and Wes, crowded around a Christmas tree, smiling. It had to be when Soul was five or six, his teeth weren't that sharp yet. Flipping to the next one I see Soul in a graduating Kindergarten class, kids are crowded around him, smiling, while he seems blurry and smug. It takes me a second to realize that the teacher is in the picture too, black hair ruffled, and glasses perched on his nose.

I take a deep breath, flipping to the next page. Once again, it's Soul, and he's at a park, or maybe backyard, next to his teacher again, except for this time the teacher with a child on his lap, who looks the age of Soul... with pink hair.

At this point, I nearly drop it. Shakily, I manage to look through the rest of it, every family photo, solo pics, graduations, recitals, everything.

In the back of the book was a small pocket, another group of photo's folded over roughly to hide them apparently. I dug into it, trying to grab the damn things, and looked.

They were what looked like pictures you get when you walk into the those little photo booths. Soul's mother- or assumed- and another man, whom I took it not to be his father. Why? Because I saw his father in all the other pictures.

I let the pictures fall.

"See? Soul's my half brother."

I choke, looking at Soul, his head resting on his shoulders breathing in and out softly. "Does he know?" I ask.

She smiles sadly, shaking her head all the same.

And I had always thought that I had problems, I had always hated men, what about Soul? True, I trusted Soul, but why? Was there actually something buried underneath all that laziness, negativity, and lonely smile? Apparently, I had found whatever it was.

Suddenly it wasn't about me, it was about everything else. "Listen- April, I have a few questions, and I don't want you to lie."

"Right!" She said, giving me a thumbs up happily.

I looked at her, could she be lieing? I guess I was taking the chances. "Okay, recently a friend of mine went... insane, any idea's on why? And, why would he lie to us about you being dead, he very rarely makes friends and agreements that quickly. Also, you act as if you and Soul are short-term friends, however when he speaks of you he talks as if you are a rainbow on a rainy day, why?"

She rolled her eyes, her smile slightly twisted now as she smiled. "Of course, I can answer all three."

Then, out of nowhere she left. I sat there and waited until she returned, a large brown leather book in hands. "Well, to answer your last question, me and Soul have always been close, I guess after not seeing him for so long it made me kind of edgy. And your other question about the pink haired boy? He didn't want anybody to get hurt, so he helped me fake my death."

I watched her as she flipped through the book, coming to a stop in the dead middle. "And your final question, I read up somewhere that some half-witches- slash- witches can be affected by touch of another witch. So, if your friend recently touched a witch, all he'd have to do to go back to normal is touch another witch."

"And where the hell do you expect me to find a good witch who would actually do that? In case you didn't notice Crona is a ward of the witches!"

She shrugged. "Whatever. Just a suggestion, but not all witches are bad, there has to be at least one good witch that you know, even a half-witch would work!"

I frowned, trying to think of somebody- _anybody- _nothing came to mind.

Wait, that's a lie. One person came to mind, however I doubt that they'd actually do this task for all the money in the world.

**Author Note: Well, after writing 10 compete chapters for just this story, it really makes me wonder if I'm cut out to be a writer. Don't worry, I'm not giving up just yet! I haven't even started the sequel! :)**

**See you all in Chapter 11**

**~Comments to reviewers from author on Chapter 9~**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon- Aaaw thanks. Sorry, I think queer is a lot better than writing my personality (er... violent, happy, queer, everything...) Yes, a sofa with a thousant pillows, I love those sofa's. No, Maka did not, I wouldn't either, when have you drank tea from a stranger? Well, yes it was a single sentence, however I am very music deaf, and all I can understand is rhythm, which, hopefully will change when I can start playing piano of my own (hopefully) Holiday time? Time to move to Singapore! I have actually never heard of Skyrim (sorryz) however, I will read your story just because I can!**

**Xiledsoul- I'll probably send you a PM in the next couple days. I new idea for a story? Of course I'm interested, I feel so important just for writing this story, now I'm being requested for for discussions? *hyperventilate***

**This Is Our Show- Good. Your supposed to be confused. And if by the end of this, PM me and we can discuss it over tea and cookies.**

**B.V. the Epic- Great, agreed terms, so which treaty should we use to finalize this, Treaty of Paris? Yeah, I suppose it did *sheepishly* just had to write it down somewhere, and during a fight scene is NOT going to cut it, sorry. Besides, it's necessary for the story.**

**kyoko hanna albarn- Yes, it varies upon her mood. See, somehow I get the feeling that she is Bi-Polar.**

**Author Note: (yes, again) I must note, that if you have not read the Doujin for Soul Eater called Upright, you MUST! It is the single most greatest Soul X Maka thing alive!**

**~Miki**

**P.S. If you know the song in the beginning, and guess correctly in your review, you win a virtual cookie! (Or King Sized Hershey bar, whichever)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! **

**You are now reading Chapter 11 of Bad Mistake, and if your not on this chapter, I'd suggest going back and reading the other's, because, trust me, even the people reading this are confused.**

**So, clear?**

**Okay... three... two... one**

**BOOM!**

**~Miki**

"She's not going to say yes," I reasoned, staring at the little cafe that we had visited yesterday. Soul yawned in response.

We had left the old Evans mansion as soon as I could rouse Soul awake long enough to at least take a step through the door- being as lazy as he is, I was afraid he wouldn't even be able to do that.

"Maka, we'll be fine. If she has a heart, she'll say yes."

"Witches don't have hearts," I managed to say. He pushes on my back, reasoning more with me.

"Come on, it's not like she'll turn us flat down."

He pushed me inside, pratically flipping me into a seat. I notice that it's pretty empty inside, but, other than that, filled more than I would have preffered it for kidnapping a half-witch.

We wait a second, hoping that Krystal- the waitress, remember?- will see us right away and come talk to us. This does NOT happen. Unfortunately.

Ten minutes pass. Then fifteen. Then twenty. Soul fell asleep against the table, mumbling something about pepper or something- whatever.

Finally, she comes, smiling, hair tucked behind an ear, clasping a notepad. "Welcome to Angel-like cafe's, how may I- oh, god no." She turns and begins to walk away, well, not without me latching onto her wrist.

"Wait! We'll both take a coffee, perferrably, that one," I jerk my thumb in the direction of Soul, who was still sleeping, now soundlessly, on the hard wood.

"Whatever," she mumbles, turning back around, shouting to somebody in the kitchen. "Hey! John, I need two coffee's and number seven's order!"

"Hold your... skirt up Krystal, I'm cooking as fast as I can!" A male voice shouted out through a window to the kitchen.

She mumbled something back to him that sounded something along the lines of: 'Fuck you.'

We had to wait only five minutes for the coffee. I considered dumping it on Soul's head before I realized that would piss him off. I jestured for Krystal to sit down. Looking around, she realized that she had no costumers, and had to comply.

She slid into the seat uncomfortably, staring at me, watching me stir my coffee and look right back at her. "Soooo, Krystal, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Whatever it is- no," she muttered, drumming her fingers on the table, now looking distantly at the salt shaker.

I widened my eyes. "Well, I don't think I've ever been turned down that quickly-"

"Yeah you were, when you asked your Papa if he wanted to spend the day with you and he threw up everywhere," Soul mumbled from beside me, sipping her own coffee while trying to add sugar to it.

"Besides that time-" I implyed, at Krystal's raised eyebrows. "Anyways, it's just a small favor."

"NO!"

I could pratically hear a costumers head whip around to look at Krystal with a fearful look. When she gave them a glare they turned right back and shoved whatever they were eating into their mouths.

"I have told you know once, I refuse to answer you again, goodbye."

"Jesus Christ, what's your problem?" Soul asked, now dumping sugar onto his fingers and licking it off- gross.

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT ABOUT YOUR'S!"

"God all I asked was a simple question and you fucking blow up in my face."

She whipped around so fast, now staring at Soul, "Listen, do you know how it feels to have to experience pains, hurt, maybe, just maybe pleasure, that's not your's. NO, so get the hell out of my restaurant and stay away."

"Well, glad to know that half my day was ruined," Soul said, smiling. He slid out from his seat. The next thing I knew, he cupped Krystal's face lightly- not like he does when he's kissing me, but, like when he's telling a girl that he's sorry that he can't go out with them.

Her whole body freezes up for a second, and then her eyes turn purple- by far the creepiest thing I have seen so far. On instinct I grab onto Soul's arm and pull him away, afraid that he somehow managed to fall asleep in that position.

And then...? Krystal's on the floor, her sitting on her knees, fist curled up to her mouth, crying loud-ish. "F-fine." she stutters, looking down at the floor. "I-I'll help you and your friend. After that, I'm leaving you guys for good."

After a few minutes, she manages to collect herself, and her cheeks blushed red as she passed us, mentioning for us to go.

Just as I stepped outside I could hear a male's voice call "Krystal! Number seven's order!"

**~Author Note: I liked the ending for this chapter, kind of ironic, huh? (actually, I have no idea, I just thought it would be funny ^^)**

**I would like to add, this is the last time you can guess what kind of witch that Krystal is! *cough* actually, in my mind I dropped a ton of hints in this chapter.**

**~Comments from Chapter 10, from author to reader/reviewers!~**

**olivia the rat- Okay, you can think what you want to think, and I can think what I want to think, okay?**

**Xiledsoul- Really ^^. I see, well things are going to be a whole lot more interesting soon! (Hint; Black Star and Tsubaki will make an appearance. Hm... no Kid though.)**

**B.V. the Epic- Actually I don't know how he is going to react to that, see I haven't gotton that far ahead and- *author runs away before typing rest of message***

**amazoness23- Of course, what kind of person do you take me for? ^^ So, is your name supposed to be like Amazon, or like Awesomeness?**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon- You are VERY correct (You probably would've fallen out of your chair if I had said you were not) **

**Winner of Cookie! A.D. Aldous Dragone- enjoy!**

**(::) *suckish cookie***


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note~**

**Yeah, I never really thought it would come down to this… but, there's an author note… right here…. Here:**

**The stories Bad Mistake and Lesson in Love will be on hold until further notice. Recently my laptop has crashed from a virus (reading the Soul Eater manga… go figure….) anyways, currently I am using a back up computer that is owned by my mother, so let's no go there. **

**I am truly sorry about this, so in return, I will write my responses to your last reviews on Chapter… eleven?**

**Xiledsoul- Well, your close… kinda. She's not a psychics, it's a bit more in depth than that. Okay… listen, this is the part where I tell you to shut up- I don't care about character depth, nor will I EVER, Maka is fine the way she is. And that's that.**

**Olivia the rat- Okay… it's not that I'm fed up with you… it's just your not really reviewing the story, your just telling me your personal life in a few bad grammatical error sentences. Try and work on that.**

**Amazoness23- That is awesome~ Our name (mine and Evy's) is taken from one of our books that we wrote. And…. Thanks~**

**B.V. The Epic- I'm sorry. I don't know what Ghost Rider or Penance stare is, and I don't want to know.**

**So, once again, sorry to all, Merry Christamas/Yule, Happy Hanukkah, and have a great Kwanzaa. **

**~Miki**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Written while I was bored, not really even a whole chapter, kinda cuts off before it even starts to get good. Oh well, sue me. (NOT REALLY) **

**So, know, moving onto the happy dance: *happy dance* I get call Evy tomorrow!**

In the time that they had managed to spend in the restaurant, it had began snowing again, covering the sidewalks/roads with a fine sheet of sleet. Being that Krystal was neither a miester nor a weapon, and unfamiliar to anything but hardwood tile, she kept her arms at length, walking painfully slow.

"Can we hurry this the fuck up?" Soul asked, his hands in his pockets as he shivered lightly.

Krystal snarled at him. "Listen, I don't see you wearing high-heels and strutting down the icy yellow sidewalk."

I blinked, my fingers to my temples, trying to clear my soul percipitation. "Krystal, why the hell are you wearing high-heels?"

"I'm not, I'm just making a point, since most girls do."

Soul yawned, topping the conversation. Rubbing my temples harder, I attempted to see through the Soul percipatation.

"Dammit, nothing," I groaned. Was the snow interfering?

Krystal bit her lip before sliding down the side of a building, "Let me have a go," she whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow, but slowly slid down next to her, followed by an uncomfortable Soul.

There was a second that passed, her arms were tensed up, her hands curled into fists and her eyes screwed shut. A second later she opened her eyes, no longer the dull gray, but vivid purple.

"Uh... Krystal?"

"Fourth Avenue, corner, near Rapine's cafe, you'll be able to tell where he is, he's tied up."

I stared at her, as she got up, brushing bits of snow off her shoulders. "How far away is fourth avenue?"

"Two blocks. Can you please explain what the fuck that was?"

"What? That, back there? I can tell the future, only on occasion, oh, and I can also see bits and pieces of a person's life when I touch them."

"Wow, must be hard to get laid," Soul commented from behind us.

I shot him a look that read: 'shut the hell up before I beat you into fucking bloody pulp.' Krystal didn't even look back. "You know Soul, your kinda right. The last time I actually had a boyfriend was some guy my best friend begged and pleaded- turned out he was interested in her."

"Ouch." Soul said.

"No kidding. You know, when I was younger, I never really thought anything of it, I had friends, and they weren't the huggy type, so it was never an issue. After my fifth year, the mean girls tried to trap me in the locker room, and they pulled at my wrists-" she stopped, small amounts of tears dribbling from her eyes.

"Avenue, fourth," Soul stated, obviously trying to clear up the long pause. Krystal wiped her eyes and then looked down the narrow alley.

I swept my eyes up and down the alley. It was dirty and grimy and looked like somebody had just piled trash in it. "Okay, is it just me, or do we always find Crona in the worst places?" Soul asked, beginning his descent down the alley.

Krystal coughed, covering her mouth with her elbow and looked down the alley. "So, Crona, shifty huh?"

"Not really, he's just got this little thingy in his back that makes him go crazy with black blood that makes him seem like some badass kishin or something, so, yeah, mostly shades of fucked up."

"Okay..." she answered to Soul.

There was another pause as they searched up and down the small, crowded street. Krystal found him first but didn't say anything at all, the boy had been tied up, and left leaning against a wall, just as she had predicted.

"Krystal! Did you find anything?" Maka yelled in her direction. Krystal clamped a hand over Crona's mouth and smiled back at Maka.

"Nope! Not yet!"

**Author Note: Hey, guess what? The evil Kishin soul in my computer was fixed thanks to yours truly, and fed to my weapon, and then a second Kishin soul arrived... no comment.**

**Okay, yeah yeah, I left it off in like the worst place EVER, however, do you know what this means *drum roll please* read the last few sentences with Krystal and Crona, Krystal wasn't able to use her powers *fan girl squeal* and yes, their will be Crona X OC, don't flame me.**

**olivia the rat: Please, I'm probably hardly any younger than you, I'm thirteen years old, I was born the fifteenth of June. The only reason I talk so maturely is because I am the oldest out of four, and I've always had to be the big sister, so I decided that the only way I was ever going to make it in the real world was to act like a mature girl so that I wouldn't seem like a whore, and get hired for something more serious than a strip bar.**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon: Okay, I seriously have only one thing to say to you. CONGRATS! You got a review on your skyrim/Soul Eater crossover. And by the way, I read the needless one occasionally, I just keep forgetting to review... **

**~Miki**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: HI, this is Miki (well,duh) and I just wanted to tell you this is my last update until Christmas Vacation, when I hope I'll be moving a lot faster when I'm not piled with homework every fucking day! ^^**

I felt the need to seriously gnaw somebody's head off, especially when Soul fell asleep against the brick of the wall of the side to Rapper's bakery.

"Wake up," I said, gently sitting down onto his lap, and pulling at his hair. "Come on, Soul."

I breathed lightly, suddenly really uncomfortable. And it's not like he was going to wake up or anything- I know how he sleeps. So, instead I screamed in the direction where Krystal was supposed be searching.

"Hey, Krystal found anything?"

"Nope, not yet!"

I groaned and leaned against Soul's chest.

**xXxXThird PersonXxXx**

Krystal slowly peeled her hand away from Crona's mouth, and then reached down to the ropes- obviously missing a big part of something. "How did you get tied up in ropes?" She asked, hoping to find a loose know in the tight rope.

"Um... well, I don't remember."

She raised both eyebrows, astonished that you couldn't remember something like that. He spoke again. "I was asleep when it happened."

"Right, because that makes sense."

She slipped two of her fingers into the inside of the rope, wriggling and loosened it, and grabbed the end of rope, untieing it with nimble fingers.

"Why are you letting me go? Didn't Maka and Soul tell you anything?"

"Do I look like I care? I grew up my whole life in a pratical box, I think you deserve a chance to have freedom at least, no matter what you did."

The rope began pooling at her and Crona's feet as she withdrew it from around the boys chest and waist area. "Now, why would you do something nice like that- don't you think we should have the same treatment that you did as a child?"

"Did you just say 'we'?" Krystal questioned, bobbing her head up to come face to face with a black creature with white eyes with small X's over them. "Uh... hello."

The creature smiled, if you could say that. "Become accustomed to my Miester here? Well guess what, he's mine to torture, not yours!" He cried, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"HEY!" she screeched, knocking her hand away, a split second later, fog clamped around her eyes.

_Shit... _she thought instantaneously. _Wait, I can see the black thing's past, but i can't see Crona's? _

The thought appalled her, and she barely noticed as the fog cleared, showing a small boy with tussled black hair swinging unhappily on a swing.

"Raggy!"

"Oh, Medusa..."

A girl wearing a short dress stopped a few inches from him, out of breath and smiling, "I've been looking for you, Mother says you can come over."

"Listen, Medusa I don't feel comfortab-"

"Is this because of your dad? Forget it, just because I'm half witch doesn't mean anything, we can still be friends!"

Once again, fog cleared through it, making it impossible to see, and Krystal had to squint to see the oncoming image.

"I can't believe you got married straight out of high school."

This time the little boy was taller, his black hair now combed slightly more neatly, a dress shirt on, sitting straight up as he talked to an elderly woman. "Mother, I believe it is none of your concern."

"Ah, but it wasn't any school, it was the DWMA, am I correct? Was this girl your Miester, or just a close friend?"

"Mother, please-"

"Now now, don't be ashamed," The elderly woman commented, waving him down.

The male shook his head again.

This time Krystal covered her mouth when the fog cleared back in, this time showing the black haired man holding a small child in his arms, which was giggling.

"No, Medusa I'm sure you don't understand-"

He appeared to be talking on the phone, lopsided. The person on the other side interrupted him.

"Yes, Crona is with me, why?"

More talking from the other line.

"So? You can't do something that scarring to your own son! That is horrible, it's like suicide, it's wrong- or abortions."

This time Krystal was able to hear the voice clearly through the phone, sarcastically. "Yes, I happen to know all about abortions- which you wouldn't let me have."

The man cringed when she said this. "It's abusive, wrong, and a child should have a chance to live," he answered, all the while bouncing the child.

Then, dead-slammed Krystal was brought back to the present, half absorbed in hugging the brick wall, one hand still clamped firmly around Ragnarok's wrist.

"What the hell, princess?" The black thing asked.

She bit her lip, and finished untying the rope. "So, why can I touch Crona normally, but, not you?" she asked, pointing a finger at Ragnarok. "Especially because you too share a body."

"Hell if I know. As far as I'm concerned, I was born in this body, and intend upon staying in it, even if it kills me."

She made an impatient noise before turning back to Crona, and softly kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, you too should go before I have to lie to Maka and Soul."

Crona blushed. "Uh... yeah." He stumbled backwards down the alley.

She smiled slightly. As much as she hated that black thing, she was definitely comfortable with the pink-haired boy.

She rounded the next corner, readying herself to tell Maka and Soul the whole truth. She stopped, noticing they were both asleep against each other, against the brick of the wall. She shook her head lightly as she bent down to shake them awake.

Nothing coursed through her body when she accidently scraped across Maka's arm.

"Maka? Soul?"

**xXxXFirst PersonXxXx**

The black room had never seemed more eerie to me, even when I had been trying to save Soul from the madness. This time I was swashed in White fabric, draping down to knees, turning in curves here and there. The room itself hadn't changed, but, the fact that Soul was missing even though it WAS his soul frightened me slightly.

"Hello Maka."

I turned around, and instead of facing Soul, I was face to face with the one person I didn't even want to see in the depths of hell, swashed in their own black fabric.

"Hello April."

**Author Note: What the hell just happened? Read soon to find out! And, god I finally got somewhere in this story, didn't I?**

**olivia the rat: As much as it seems like it, I enjoy talking to you. I enjoy to talking to everybody in fact (at least, over a computer, face to face, I'd probably have to kill half of you) Anyways, I'm one of those people who feel that everybody needs equal attention, so consider yourself in the spotlight! (the good kind)**

**B.V. the Epic: Hm, I wonder why? Dude, go read the chapter again.**

**You know, I'm thinking I'm just trying to hold out until 50 reviews. What do you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Kinda on procrastination with my other stories... mostly because I don't want to write them. Sorry. **

**Also, side-note, Lesson in love has been deleted, mostly because I'm overworked and I barely have time to spare, let alone write the stories I want to write. **

**And Xiledsoul, if you are reading this, I would like some sort of accommodation of an apology for putting me on the rails for the past week and a half.**

**~Miki**

"No pulse... come on... pulse."

Krystal shoved her clammy hands against Maka's immature chest, heaving as she pumped her arms up and down, attempting to get her breathing at least. She watched as Maka's eyes seemed to flutter with the soft beat of it's own.

"There's something going on that I don't know about. There alive I can feel that much- they're just... dormant? Note to self, never make notes to self without somebody else."

She turned back around, watching the fluffy snow fall slowly from the blackening sky and wrapped her tiny jacket around her tightly. Bits of the snow got caught in her feather like hair and she barely noticed when a person's shadow blocked the light from a street lamp.

"I told you-" The sentence wasn't even finished before a flash of white hair lunged out, wisps broken up in the dark and Krystal flinched even before anything connected.

Luckily, nothing ever did.

Her eyes still screwed shut she heard the sound of someone grunt, followed by a loud 'yahoo!'

She opened them slowly to see a teenager standing in an awkward tree stance, a chain scythe gripped in both hands tightly, attempting to block the upcoming attack.

"TSUBAKI! Smoke bomb mode!"

Krystal wondered for a second if the boy was mistaking her for somebody else until she saw something amazing, the chain scythe turned into a round black slippery like bomb with a smily face on it. The boy threw it to the ground uselessly and a cloud of smoke cleared over.

She coughed loudly, a small mistake. Instantly she found herself literally neck deep in metal, the scythe caught right in between her chest area, the blade barely even skimming inside of her.

"What the-?" The feminine voice of the attacker was a short surprise to the half-witch. She was more surprised when the scythe was jerked harshly out of her, causing it to throb and trickle blood.

"You okay?" She felt someone brush against her shoulder, to find Crona, his pink hair drooping slightly from being moist form all the snow.

"Y-yeah. Kinda. Bleeding. You know."

"Actually, not really," The sword in his hands commented. "We don't bleed."

She made a truly terrified face for a second before she realized that no matter where she went at this point in time- everything would be seriously fucked up, she had been officially taken in by these freaks.

"Crona! My man! DON'T STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!" The blue haired teen commented, a long sword now in his hands.

"Don't fucking talk like that to my miester, only I can make comments like that!" The sword screamed from Crona's hands. Crona managed to laugh slightly, and Krystal cracked a small smirk.

"Ragnarok, Ragnarok, you don't understand, I _can_ make comments like this because I'm god."

"God, eh? More like a backwards fucked up two headed chicken."

Even Tsubaki giggled at this, causing Black Star's voice to rise several octaves. "YEAH? WELL, WE'LL SEE WHO ACTUALLY KILLS THIS BITCH KISHIN!"

"Bring it on!"

**OoOoOoO**

"Miss Maka normally I would ask why you are here inside of the black room, however somehow I get the feeling you were pulled here. Surprised he has enough strength left to do that?"

"What?" I asked, completely confused. Her sentences made no sense, I don't even know how I got into the black room.

"Oh, yes, we have yet to explain this process to you! How I came to be _alive_ yet again."

"Alive? So you are dead- wait... what?"

She rolled her eyes, her arms thudding across her chest. "Listen closely, because I refuse to explain it more than once."

I nodded once, attempting for my dress to not drop down to show anything off.

"Well, let's begin with the fact that I died, correct? Well, being part of the Evans family scythes I am required to put part of my soul wavelength into something-"

"How is that even possible?" I asked. She glared at me, then continued as if I hadn't interrupted.

"The necklace of course was stolen. It was taken with the weird one- Corona or whatever. I have no idea how they managed to break the seal, but they somehow did and created Argammedon with my wavelength."

I nodded.

She continued. "And then I was nothing, the majority of the wavelength was in the necklace, that's where i was, and that's where I stood. Then, the necklace was passed, from Corona to Soul. I couldn't believe my chances- I had a shot at getting the hell out of there. I was able to use some of Soul's own wavelength's to create a kind of projection of me, something to fool you guys long enough until I found a way to claim my own body.

"Easily enough, you two solved the problem on your own."

"How?"

"Your resonance rate. It reached so high that I was able to steal more and more of Soul's. I suppose you've notice that Soul has been acting relatively tired, correct? His body is to be mine, I'm switching out. I guess even being a guy is better than being trapped for eternity, and he can have a taste for a while."

My eyes flung open with realization. Everything, everything had been because of her. Fuck her, she deserves to die (for real this time).

Gathering as much strength as I could, I threw a punch at her. She didn't even bother to block, it didn't reach her, bouncing straight off from her.

"Silly Maka. You can't touch anything your not resonated with in here. Now can you?" She asked, leaning over and kissing me, straight on the lips.

I was surprised by the actions until I felt iron clang around my wrists. "You and my useless brother can discuss your future now. It's not like your going anywhere."

And then she left, leaving me handcuffed to a table, by myself.

**Author Note: More action? What the fuck, I'll never be able to write that! Well, I'll get it done eventually. **

**olivia the rat- Aw, thanks I try. :)**

**B.V. The Epic- Have you ever considered taking a breather? Seriously, I'm overworked, and I'm only writing like two or three stories. Your writing like five!**

**And... yes... yes it is.**

**Okay, well goodnight. I'm going to go eat cereal now.**


	16. Chapter 15

"Dammit..." I muttered, fondling with the metal to the handcuff. Who in fucking hell decided that she needed handcuffs? I thought this was Soul's soul, he made up the decisions, unless the Black Blood Demon is screwing with it again.

"She said to sit here and talk to Soul, and he's not even here," I breathed, superbly pissed off at the whole matter. We now had a long list of everything that went so FUCKING wrong... I would list it, but basically it's everything.

I wrung the cuffs around my wrist. They were already becoming uncomfortable, and I'd probably start bleeding from them in the next hour or so... if I lived that long.

From the way I figured from the way that April explained it, she's basically been sucking Soul's soul dry, so that means that because I'm inside of it I'll just be cut off and killed with the rest of him.

I close my eyes. Fuck. I let my guard down for one guy..._ one guy_, the only guy I can trust in the world, and the whole world practically collapses down around me? Now, how is that fair? Seriously, death penalty for having sex with a guy one time?

"Yo."

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Soul, dull and pale- not looking fabulous- his hands tucked in his suit pockets.

"Hey, first of all, undo me, secondly, I would give you a hug but, currently I can't! Thirdly, get me the hell out of these clothes."

"Pushy," he answers carefully, wrapping one arm around me to pull me in a half-hearted hug.

"Fuck off."

He shrugs, looking away, "It's not like I can do anything... I may be able to change your appearance, but I can't stop something that someone else did, in which the handcuffs fall under."

I look straight at him, the handcuffs pulling tightly on my wrist as I reach forward to grab his hand with one of mine. It's cold and a lot softer than last time I remembered touching it. "And your soul...?"

"Corrupting. At this point the only way I can exist is in memories."

I bang my head against the table. "Are you serious, your giving up this easily?"

He looked straight at me, anger obvious boiling up in him. "Look Maka, I don't fucking see throwing away for somebody nearly every single fucking day. I don't see you growing up with a family who hates you except for one person- who it turns out fucking hates your guts. And whats with you? This whole- oh, I love him, now I don't stuff? Not fucking cool Maka."

I stared at him as the black of the soul seemed to get deeper, suffocating the atmosphere. It wasn't until several minutes later that I realized that it wasn't black, it was just me, stunned, unable to find myself.

* * *

><p>Black Star groaned, the chain scythe in his hands, which were gripped onto it so tightly that his skin was red and welted. Suddenly he lashed out, the chain turning into a smoke bomb which he threw to the ground.<p>

"Hey! Warn me next time!" Krystal shouted, covering her face. The blue haired boy had been using the same tacit over and over in attempt to win the fight against Armaggedon. So far he hadn't been very successful, and since Crona was protecting Krystal from getting hurt further, Black Star was their front line.

"Yahoo! God gives no warning! He attacks swiftly like..."

"Lightning?" Armaggedon supplied, shoving into him from behind, and Black Star fell to the ground, sloshing sludge and sleet up himself.

Black Star coughed. "Listen, that's my move, 'Black Star Big Wave.' Yeah, me. No use-usey."

Armaggedon lifted one eyebrow as Black Star got up, dusting his butt and coughing still. "Of course, I wouldn't be using it, now would I?"

Nearly everybody gave him a blank stare. A clutter of leaves, dirt and manageable grass fell to the ground revealing Tsubaki, holding herself the best she could to look like Black Star, her face grinning in her realistic impersonation.

Black Star whipped out of nowhere, jamming his elbow into the back of Armaggedon, her back snapping forward.

"And that's why you don't use Black Star's Big Wave."

Armaggedon just spit, a clot of blood covered mostly filled with spit, onto the sidewalk, one of her eyes barely shy open as she stood back up weakly.

"Uh... Crona, think you could switch me out for a minute?" Black Star asked, a puppy face etched onto him.

Crona stepped forward hesitantly. He wasn't used to fighting in jeans and T-shirt (A/N: Uh... when they stole the leftover clothes from the hospital...?) and he was certain having a crowd wouldn't help him that much. "S-sure."

Armaggedon coughed and looked at him lurching forward on her toes, her palm out before it transformed into a silver-gray scythe arm.

"Upper-left block." Ragnarok commanded and Crona raised the sword easily to block it. Easily he stuck his foot out and slid it forward, causing the girl to fall- _literally- _on her face.

He dragged the large sword across his palm. "Sorry. Bloody needle."

Black spikes shot out wildly from his hand, stabbing Armaggedon in several parts. She gave a staggering breath, looking up at him. "C-crona..."

She laughed suddenly, her eyes slowly turning gray as Crona took a step back, sliding down next to Krystal and Black Star. "You are sure one hell of a brother."

**Author Note: The only fight scene I will EVER write, and don't even ask, I won't even do one for request (well... maybe...)**

**Anyways~**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon: Well, glad you like this. And, I'm not over my writer's exhaustion, I'm just not updating that often because I'm only on my laptop during the night (herding my brother's during the day)**

**B.V. The Epic: Actually, go Black Star & Crona! Seven? HOW THE HELL DO YOU REMAIN SANITY? You know what, I know how, you don't have three siblings.**

**olivia the rat: :) Kawaii~ And Merci.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Last Chapter! I am so sad that I won't see you guys anymore... um, let you guys read this I mean. You know what, you're all my friends, group hug!**

**ANYWAYS... this isn't the last, there will be a SEQUEL! (I'm putting that in Caps so you don't miss it!) and it will be SOMA again (again with the Caps) and probably others thrown in, and don't ask for a specific couple because I'll ignore you, KK?**

**~Miki **

"Okay... overly dramatic ending..." Black Star commented, rolling Armaggedon's now dead body with his shoe in a circle. He suddenly grabbed Crona by the arms. "Crona! Why, let me have the spotlight! It's bad enough that bitch of a Shinigami is claiming he's God!"

"What did you just say Black Star?"

Crona looked up from where his head had fallen on his chest due to Black Star's vigorous shaking. Standing against the brick wall was Kid, pistols held in his hands.

"I called you a bitch of a Shinigami! You don't have a mother- wait, that makes you a bastard! Yeah!" Black Star screeched.

Kid shook his head. "Black Star, I believe your wrong, I wasn't born out of wedlock, my father was married."

Black Star turned deadpanned. "How- what- why? Fuck!"

Krystal face palmed as Black Star started in again with trying to think of clever- and failing- comebacks.

"Black Star, I believe you should stop attempting puff up your own ego, we need to do something about Soul and Maka."

Black Star skidded on the ice. "Fine, whatever,tomorrow, noon- you, me- I. Kill. You."

Kid released his hold on both Liz and Patty and they held in the air for a second before both reverting to pink souls and landing on their feet, both human. "Good, then let's go."

Krystal slowly lifted Maka into her arms and gestured for Liz to take her, forcing the blonde onto Liz's back. Crona and Kid helped put Soul on Black Star's back, being careful with the ice surrounding them.

"Well, brilliant idea guys, ever think of where we're going to take them? The closest place is Gallows Manor, and that's at least four miles from here, and I'm not walking four miles in heels," Liz said, shrugging towards her high-heels. Patty laughed.

"Well... Stein lives like two blocks from here," Crona offered. Everybody grimaced. "Oh, come on, if Marie can go through the night without getting dissected, what makes you think he'll dissect us?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Because he secretly _loves _Miss. Marie. Wouldn't put it past him to dissect unruly students."

"Plus, going there with Black Star wouldn't be a good idea," Krystal inputted.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Patty spoke up instantly. "What about Mr. Death Scythe Law? Isn't he nice... he worships daddy!"

Kid looked at Patty. "Justin Law? Daddy? Oh, father you mean, right Patty?"

"YEAH!"

Kid looked around at everybody. "If we go to Justin Law's house, first off, be on your best behavior, secondly, don't break anything. Justin is an antique junky from what I hear."

Black Star snorted. "Having God there is better than antiques. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>I coughed. What was going on? Firstly, I'm handcuffed to a table unable to move and now this? Reflecting now, I guess I did kind of deserve the lashing out that Soul gave me, ever since we became partners it was a on-again-off-again with me loving him. Not because I didn't, but because I wasn't sure if I could trust him fully.<p>

Hearing the rant from Soul actually made me realize how much I actually loved him and that I could fully trust him.

I coughed again. Something had seeped into my throat, making it feel slimy and gross. The coughs continued and it became a thick deep cough where I felt like I needed to throw up.

I choked again- for the final time before I erupted in tears. It reminded me of when I was crying after my mother died. God, that felt like so long ago. It also reminded me that Soul had helped repair the hole that had been carved because of that.

I felt rough calloused hands slowly brush the tears off of my cheeks. I looked up to find Soul leaning down right next to me. He looked healthier.

"I'm sorry," He whispers before leaning down to kiss me. I grin, attempting to stop the tears that are flowing from my eyes- happiness?- and bring my hand up to bury it in his hair. The chain to the handcuff slowly breaks.

I'm relived. But the feeling in my chest doesn't go away in my chest until I manage to say: "I love you _so_ much Soul."

He smirks, showing off his jagged teeth. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>I woke up, smothered in pillows. And blankets. I toss them over as I sit up slowly. Outside it's pitch black, the clock barely reading midnight. I notice that it's not even my house, but instead what seems to be a shrine to every single living item <em>ever<em>. Soul is already up, stretching from where he was sleeping- right next to me.

"Mornin'... uh, evening..." He spoke, still clouded with sleep. I grinned, wasting no time to scoot into his lap, to hug him, just to be able to feel him. "Well, since this is obviously not our house, would you like to take a look around?"

I nod, even though snooping isn't on the top of the 'be a good girl' priorities. Screw that.

The room right next to us is open, showing Black Star's sleeping figure curled up next to Tsubaki and sleeping soundly. The door to the left of us shows Liz clinging hopelessly to Kid in the middle of bed, her mouth half-open as she mumbles. Patty is on the floor, sleeping on the floor like a dog.

Soul turns and opens the handle to another door, showing off a sparkly kitchen, gleaming with appliances. Beyond that is a dining table, a bowl of fruit set off in the middle of that. We head back into the hall, coming out into the living room. There's a lamp on, softly illuminating the room. Crona and Krystal were both asleep on the couch, sitting upright, there hands linked, Krystal flat asleep on Crona's shoulder.

I supress an 'aaw' when I see them, already forming obvious matchmaking ideas for them in my head.

Soul steers me back to my room so that we don't awaken anybody sets me down on the bed and tucks me in, kissing my forhead. He climbs in beside me, and we talk until dawn.

**~Oo~Epilouge~oO~**

On the one night that we spent at Justin's house me and Soul decided on one thing, and one thing only: We wanted a girl.

I'm guessing your really confused by that, or maybe your not, because your quick on your feet and know how to use google _really _well.

Well, to clarify, I was tested a week later by nurse Nygus (sorry, I couldn't bring myself to ask Stein) and it came out positive. So, in short, I'm pregnant.

**Author Note: To be continued... in my sequel. It's not out yet, but it'll be named 'copyrighted'. So, really, wait in anitcipation for me to actually start it :) **

**Anyways~**

**A.D. Aldous Dragon: Well, thanks for the compliment :) and you know what, I went back and fixed it, **_**just**_** for you, sorry about it the first time, critism is always welcome. Merry Christmas! And yes, it is Miki, thank you A.D.~**

**olivia the rat: Well, this is the last chapter for Bad Mistake, so it'll be kinda hard to 'keep it up', but, you can always follow 'copyrighted'!**

**B.V. The Epic: Now your egging on Armaggedon? What? Have you gone insane? And you know what? Keep you your great work, you should be able to do what you like, sorry that it's nerve wracking for you. **

**Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed, namely: B.V. The Epic, SoulxMakaLover97, xXCanaryXx, IcedT101, SincerelyMolly, s0uleaterevans, KirstyKakes,Butterfree, bunny, A.D. Aldous Dragon, Xiledsoul, olivia the rat, This Is Our Show, amazoness23.**

**Everybody who favorited it, namely: A.D. Aldous Dragon, B.V. The Epic, Flaming Kyuubi, Hikari1127, HorrorAnimeLover, Lurv'Dri, LurvL123, maximum rose, MusicSoundsMySoul 14, NekoKat3, olivia the rat, silent-1-piano, SoulxMakaLover97, umbreon241, xITACHISxKOIx**

**Those that Alerted it, namely: B.V. The Epic, Butterfree, flowerspring, HorrorAnimeLover, MusicSoundsMySoul 14, olivia the rat, s0uleaterevans, silent-1-piano, SoulxMakaLover97, Starr97, Xiledsoul, xITACHISxKOIx, xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

**And the only community that supported it!~ The Angelic Miester and The Demonic Weapon**

**Thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without all of you!~ Group HUG! ~Miki**


End file.
